Rise Of The Guardians: Jack's Struggle & Revenge
by IWillNeverStopFangirling
Summary: Set nearly two years after the defeat of Pitch, Jack has many more believers and is stronger and happier than ever. However Pitch is slowly returning and he has a plan, and is vowing revenge on Jack, he wants to break him. Will he? Warning a bit of Jack & Bunny in pain! My first fanfic so please be kind! It is better than the title suggests!
1. Chapter 1

Rise Of The Guardians

Jacks Anguish

It has been almost two years since The Guardians defeated Pitch Black with the help of winter spirit Jack Frost, who was then added to the ranks of the Guardians.

In that time, Jack has bonded with the Guardians and now views them as the family he forgot, he has gained a few more previous believers and yet still has time for snow ball fights in Burgess.

All was well…

But now darkness is stirring. And it wants revenge.

"Look its Jack Frost!"

Jack smiled at the dozens of children who stood in front of him staring in awe at his staff and the snow that was whirling around its tip.

Many of the children in front of him where somehow connected to his first original 6 believers and had found out about him from them and now for the first time they could see him.

It was an amazing feeling. Jack wouldn't lie, to be able to see their reactions when they saw him for the first time.

"Ok everyone who's ready for the best snow day ever?!" Jack yelled, his voice being drowned up by the chorus of yells and screams.

Jack Frost, the 300 year old winter spirit and Guardian of Fun smiled at their eager faces, this was what he loved doing.

The other Guardians had their jobs keeping hope, wonder and dreams alive in children, it was my job to keep fun alive in the children of the world, and I loved it.

Three hours later, when the fight finally drew to a close there wasn't a child in all of Burgess who at some point hadn't come out and joined the fight.

Slowly the children returned home yelling their thanks to Jack for the snow day and for the snowball fight until finally it was just Jamie, Sophie and Jack.

"So same again tomorrow kid?" Jack was balancing seemingly effortlessly on the tip of his staff looking down at his two favourite kids.

"Yea, but tomorrow we will beat you!" Jamie quickly threw the snowball he had been concealing behind his back at Jack knocking him off of his perch and into the snow.

After a few minutes of Jack chasing Jamie and mercilessly throwing snowballs at him while Sophie stood by and laughed despite Jamie's pleas for help, Anna Bennett called her two children inside and wondered just what it was about snow that excited children so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack still buzzing with joy, happiness and contentment flew faster than he ever had before, with seconds he was nearing the lake he called home.

"Help, someone please help!"

Jack stopped dead and listened carefully to the Wind,

before it came again. More desperate than before.

"Help me, please anyoneee!" The voice, definitely a child and probably a young child as well, lasted a few moments before running out of air and petering out, however seconds later it started up again.

By the time the message that the voice carried wasn't understandable because of tears, Jack had finally pin-pointed the location of the speaker.

It was his lake, a child was in pain at his lake.

Seconds later and Jack was touching down gently at the side of his lake, in front of him a young girl was curled into herself and from the way her shoulders shook, she was sobbing, as Jack carefully got closer he could tell that he was right, she was crying.

"Hello?" He gently touched her arm and was pleasantly surprised and a little pleased when his hand rested on her shoulder instead of passing through her skin.

When she rolled over however he saw why.

"Cupcake!"

"Jack!" One of his first believers was curled up in front of him crying her heart out, it was up to him as a guardian and this girls friend and fun-provider to find out why.

"Cupcake why are you crying? What's happened?"

Slowly helping her to her feet, Jack was again shocked but pleased when Cupcake flung her arms around him and clung to him tightly.

"B-b-boogey m-m-man, he was here, he hurt me and showed me horrible nightmares, everyone died, you, Jamie, Pippa, Claude and Caleb, Monty, everyone, it was horrible and I was so scared." As Cupcake wept out her story she slowly tightened her arms around his waist.

"Cupcake, it's okay, everyone is okay, see you can see that I'm okay, so you know that everyone else is to okay? Do you want to go home now?"

Still clinging to him Cupcake nodded.

Jack wrapped his arms around Cupcake and gently tugged her arms away from his body and took her hand instead.

"Awwww isn't this sweet, Jack Frost's first time holding a girls hand, I really wish I had a camera." Jack spun around and at the same time pushed Cupcake behind him so he could protect her from whoever had spoken.

The voice spoke again, seeming to come from all around them, from the shadows in the trees and the shadows beneath the stones.

"How does it feel Jack? Your first time holding anyone's hand for 300 hundred years!" Cupcake tightened her grip on Jack's hand and pressed closer to his back.

"Oh look she wants to get closer, cute."

Finally the shadows in the forest moved to reveal Pitch.

Standing there with the shadows adding mysterious and unnatural shapes to his body.

Jack stepped forward, protecting Cupcake with his entire form.

"I owe you Jack, you ruined my entire plan, if you hadn't interfered then the Guardians would be gone and fear would rule, I blame you!" Pitch's last words were all but a poisonous hiss and if looks could kill then the poisonous look that he was shooting towards Jack would have him on the ground in agony, luckily though it didn't and couldn't and Jack just glared at Pitch with his staff raised threateningly.

"Did sweet little Cupcake tell you all about the lovely nightmare I showed her?" Pitch spat at Jack as Cupcake tried and failed, to vanish completely behind Jack's figure, Jack knelt down beside her and hugged her as he whispered in her ear.

"Cupcake listen to me, in a moment you are going to run to Jamie's house as fast you can and then stay there until I come to say that it is safe, whatever you don't leave Jamie's house until I say it is safe."

"Okay?"

"Yes Jack, but what if Pitch chases me there?" Cupcake looked up into his blue eyes her own brown eyes big and round with fear and the small hand that clasped his own so tightly was damp with fear, Jacks heart suddenly swelled with an overwhelming desire to protect Cupcake, no matter what.

"He won't, he will be to busy with me, I promise he won't hurt you, now get ready to run." "Now." " Go!"

Cupcake took off, dodging in between trees and rocks, she ran faster than she ever had before, expecting Pitch to show her that dreadful nightmare at any moment but when she reached the edge of the lake and the boundary of Burgess she realised that Jack had kept his promise, Pitch hadn't been able to harm her again.

Cupcake turned back expecting to see Pith on the ground beneath Jack, hopefully turned to ice. What she did see worried her.

Jack was fighting desperately, sending snow and ice blasts from his staff that Pitch was dodging almost taste than Jack could shoot them.

Cupcake felt frozen to the ground watching her hero fight with the thing that scared her more than anything else, fear, but when Pitch glanced up and saw her watching and grinned a terrible, horrifying grin with all of his sharp scary teeth shinning from his mouth she forgot her fear for Jack momentarily and began runny again, and this time didn't stop until she reached Jamie's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was beginning to tire, his icy blasts had bigger gaps between each one and there was less force from them each time, Pitch took less and less time to dart away from them now and unless someone came soon Jack would be lost.

Finally he had no more energy and he dropped to his knees in the soft, welcoming snow, but before he did he glanced towards where he had last seen Cupcake and saw with pleasure that she had gone, he hadn't completely failed then, at least Cupcake had got away even if Pitch had beaten Jack in the fight.

"We'll Jack who is the weak one now?"

Jack said nothing just pulled his staff closer to him, we aware of what had happened to it last time Pitch and him were alone.

"Hahaha, your precious staff, I am not interested in breaking that this time, no no." He laughed again as Jack visibly straightened, a horrible deep sound, that sent shivers down Jack's spine. He was in trouble he could feel it.

"Oh no, now I'm much more interested in breaking you!"

Jack looked up at Pitch in time to see a foot connect with his face, sending him backwards several feet, and landing him face first in cold snow (not that it bothered him) the light snow crunched under Pitch's feet as he came closer to Jack, before grabbing a handful of his snow-white hair and pulling him upwards with it.

Jack grimaced as his hair was painfully parted from his scalp.

"You see Jackie-boy, you staff can be fixed, you however are a lot less fixable and even if you are fixable then it will take a heck of a lot longer to fix you, and that will make me very happy!"

When Pitch finished he threw Jack into the largest, thickest tree surrounding the lake.

Jack could hear bones groaning in his body as they were repeatedly and unmercifully slammed into a thick

, rough tree, finally after many meetings with the painful trunk of the tree something that felt like a rib snapped resulting in a warm feeling spreading over his chest as well as a agonising pain in the wounded area.

This at least however seemed to satisfy Pitch as he dropped Jack unceremoniously to the ground and stepped gracefully over him.

"We've had fun, haven't we Jack?"

Jack mumbled something unintelligible into the snow.

"It's rude to mumble in front of your elders and betters, I'm insulted and you need to be punished!" Pitch slammed his foot into Jack's already damaged chest and was rewarded with a yell from Jack and cracking from Jack's chest as another rib complained about the rough treatment.

"Now that that nasty business is over, I'm going to go look for that delightful little girl again, I had fun showing her that nightmare she was terrified."

Fear spiked along Jack's spine and ignoring the blood staining his hoodie and the blood that he could taste in his mouth Jack made a valiant effort and snagged a finger into a rip in Pitch's clothing, and slowly, painfully pulled.

"Jacky, don't try to stop me, if you do then you will be punished." Pitch emphasised his point by stamping down on Jack's right leg several times, until, again, he was rewarded by the snapping of bone.

Jack screamed for the first time and his fingers let go of Pitch's clothes to grasp his broken leg in agony.

"Ha-ha that was fun, anyway I must dash, children to scare, bye now Jacky."

The last thing Jack was aware of before the blackness dancing at the edges of his vision filled all of his sight was the sound Pitch's shoes made as he strolled away through the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this chapter is quite short, please don't hurt me! (hides behind shield)**

**Next chapter will hopefully be longer though (crosses fingers)  
****I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians.**  


Cupcake ran faster and faster, she had to reach Jamie's house, that's what Jack had told her and without Jack she wouldn't have her friends, they would still be terrified of her, she owed Jack her best friends and she had promise to get to Jamie's, getting there would be her paying back the debt she owed.

Finally after what felt like hours but was most likely ten minutes she saw Jamie's house and heard his dog, Abbie barking (most likely at nothing as usual) and could hear Sophie laughing.

Cupcake stumbled to beneath Jamie's window and carefully flung a few small pebbles at his window.

"Jamie, please open the window."

Obviously the owner of the windows had heard because not even a minute later the window was opens and a small dark head poked out.

"Hello? Jack is that you?"

"No, it's Cupcake, down here, listen can you let me in?"

"Cupcake, what are you doing here!?"

Cupcake sighed deeply, now that Pitch was far away from her her first worry was no longer for herself but for Jack who was still with the Nightmare King, as she had come to call Pitch.

"Jamie just let me in and I promise that I will explain everything, okay?"

Cupcake hoped that Jamie's head disappearing from the window and said window being shut signified Jamie preparing to open the door for her, if not then it looked like it could be a long night.

Luckily for her though, moments later Jamie appeared with the key in his hand.

"Come on inside then, you can sleep on my floor, you'll have to be quiet though."

Cupcake nodded a followed Jamie silently (or as silently as it is possible to be for someone of her size)

When the two children had reached Jamie's room and had clambered onto the bed and opened a new box of 'Custard Creams', Cupcake began her story, starting with her trip to the lake.

Fifteen minutes later and Jamie was on his feet desperately thinking of ways to contact the Guardians.

"We could lose and tooth and leave a note for the fairies to get." Jamie suggested.

"No, what if they don't get the note for some reason or if neither of us have wobbly teeth." Cupcake quickly answered (she didn't really fancy having to pull out her teeth.)

"Well, we could I dunno, yell at the moon…" Jamie finished rather despondently.

Suddenly an idea struck him.

"I've got it."

He tuned to Cupcake who was currently doing her best to empty the pack of biscuits.

"Do remember after we beat Pitch afterwards Jack was telling us all about discovering Sophie in the Warren?"

Cupcake looked blank for a moment as she tried to remember but then her eyes lit up as she cottoned onto Jamie's plan.

"Brilliant, Jamie!"

Jamie blushed slightly when Cupcake hugged him.

"Now we just need to ask Sophie where she put it, great that won't be to hard..."

(Ten minutes later and one half packet of Custard Creams less, Jamie and Cupcake have North's missing snow globe)

"To the North Pole and the Guardians!"

Cupcake and Jamie anxiously looked at the spinning vortex that opened in front of them, with only bright lights and beautiful colours being visible as it span.

"Right to help Jack here goes."

With those words and a deep breath the two ten-year olds stepped through and entered North's workshop.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is slightly longer than the rest (finally) and also contains some Jack in pain.**

**Enjoy! Please fave + review :D  
I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians.  
**

******Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians**  


* * *

Jack came to with an agonizing pain radiating in his chest and right leg, clutching his injured leg Jack moaned as the memories of Pitch's abuse came back.

"Oh, so you're awake, good!"

Jack opened his eyes properly only to jerk back his head in an attempt to get his head away from Pitch's, who was knelt on the ground in front of him.

"Now, Jack, I don't want to hurt you any more…" Pitch paused with his head tipped slightly to one side.

"Actually that's a lie, I want hurt you more and I will, a great deal more, but you will avoid some pain if you tell me where you sent the girl!"

Jack chuckled, ignoring the bolts of pain in his chest for a moment.

So Cupcake had got safely away, that was good.

Pitch sighed heavily in fact it was almost sadly.

"Oh well if you won't tell me, I will have to beat it out of you, haha what fun!"

Pitch stepped back and there was silence for a heartbeat or two before Jack heard the stop of hooves on frozen ice and the angry neigh of one of Pitch's nightmare.

Jack groaned internally as he prepared himself for the pain that was inevitably going to follow and sure enough the pain began to blossom all over his body, where ever the nightmares hooves touched.

Ten minutes later and Jack was covered in blood and bruises, his broken rib and leg were worse, his unbroken arm and leg were bruised and battered but thankfully not broken, and despite the beating no other bones had been broken apart from his collar bone, which he decided was probably the most painful of all his wounds, beside his broken rib which hurt with every breath he took.

"Now Jack, will you tell me where she is or do I have to continue?"

Jack spat out a mouthful of blood, leaving a metallic bronze stain on the snow, not that it made a difference, all of the snow surrounding Jack was the same colour, dyed that colour by the blood that flowed from his numerous wounds.

Reviving no answer from Jack, Pitch rose to his feet and moved away from the still boy.

"Yes, you can continue your work, have fun."

Jack was about to ask Pitch who he was talking to when he felt a huge weight come crashing down on his unbroken leg soon followed by a feeling of white hot pain radiating from his leg and realized that the fearling was back.

This time Jack quickly lost consciousness as the severe beatings continued.

When again he woke the pain from his broken leg was now being copied by his other leg which from the feel of it was also broken, and also there was a huge cut on his forehead which slowly leaked blood that traced a path down Jack's pale face.

If that wasn't enough there were hundreds of small but deep cuts covering both of Jacks' arms, presumably inflicted by Pitch, unless his nightmares had learnt to wield knives, in which case they were all thoroughly screwed.

Jack shifted slightly and glanced around for his staff.

He found it smashed to pieces and being guarded by Pitch's nightmare.

Suddenly any tiny sapling of hope that Jack had vanished, until he remembered that Cupcake had escaped, even if she was unable to bring help then at least he had defied Pitch for a second time and had won Cupcake time to escape.

"Ahh, sleeping beauty awakens; I have given up on attempting to get the girls whereabouts from you by using my nightmares."

Jack smiled in triumph.

"However I have something much much worse..."

Jack felt despair begin to eat away at his insides and at his tiny bit of remaining courage, no one was coming to save him, he was all alone with a crazy Nightmare King who despised the very ground he walked on. He was doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! Please review + fave :D  
I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians.  
**

"I don't like it, paint it red!"

"What the!?"

Jamie and Cupcake arrived amid the hustle and bustle of North's workshop just two months before Christmas and it was chaos.

First three elves spotted them and immediately the silly creatures decided that they wanted the custard cream that was clutched in Cupcake's hand and straight away started trying to pull it away from her.

Unfortunately for them Cupcake rarely gave her food away to random elves so she held on while Jamie stood there unsure what to do and with no idea where North was, while all of this was going on there was sees huge yeti stomping around the place carrying massive boxes that covered their eyes and made their blind to two small(ish) children who were under feet.

Thankfully just as there was about to be a problem with the yeti, the elves, Cupcake and Jamie, North saw them and convinced the elves to let to of the custard creams and then directed Jamie and Cupcake to his office, where they were offered some more biscuits.

"So, Jamie, Cupcake, what brings you two here? And how did you get here exactly?"

Jamie looked at Cupcake and Cupcake looked at Jamie, neither where eager to explain that they had got there by using one of North's own snow globes.

Luckily they were saved from having to answer when the door to North's office flew open and Bunny charged in.

"North, North!"

North visibly winced as the door bounced back and smashed three small, but beautiful, ice sculptures that stood on the side.

"Oops." Bunny looked at the smashed glass before looking back at North.

"Was that me?" He asked guilty.

"Unvortunatly, yes, they were models that Jack made, he doesn't know I have them and hopevly he vill not vin'd out, Jamie, Cupcake you saw nothing…"

"Actually that's what we came to talk about." Jamie spoke loud enough for the arguing Russian and Australia to hear him.

Both however misunderstood.

"Your here to talk about Jacks sculptures?" North asked befuddlement written clear all over his face.

"No!" Jamie yelled, causing the fat Russian and the 6,1ft Ozzie to jump back.

Jamie sat next to Cupcake fuming.

Cupcake however cleared her throat and just starting talking, explaining why they where there, how they had got there.

When they were finished North left to summon Sandy and Tooth and Bunny just stood looking dumbstruck.

"Sandy and Tooth have been called." North announced strolling back in a minute later.

"Cupcake do you have any idea what Pitch was planning?" "Do you have any ideas at all?"

"Sorry, I was really scared, I wasn't listening and I should have been, I just heard him saying that he was going to make Jack Frost pay and suffer but that was all, I'm sorry."

North patted her knee comfortingly.

"Never mind, never mind, you coming here, was very brave, well done."

At this high praise from North, Cupcake visibly brightened and sat a little straighter.

"When Tooth and Sandy get here we will decide what to do, how to get Jack back and how to get rid of Pitch, permanently this time."

"Jingle prepare for guests again, make plenty or cookies and cake, okay and be quick." As North spoke at least four different elves dashed off in different directions.

Phil , the brown-furred yeti whom Jack had named, marched up to North and spoke to him in the language of the yetis.

"Ahh, good, thank you Phil, Jamie and Cupcake come here, Tooth has just arrived and Sandy is on his way, I need you to tell them what you told me, can you do that?"

Cupcake and Jamie shared a glance before nodding.

"North, why did you send out the lights is there something wrong?" Tooth's light sing-song voice sounded from behind them.

"Ahh Tooth, good you are here, we are just waiting for Sandy then I will explain why we are all here, and ahh here he is, Sandy old friend sorry to call you again so soon, but it is urgent.

Once the four Guardians plus Jamie and Cupcake were seated comfortably with their hands clutching cakes and cookies; North signalled to Cupcake to retell her story.

Ten minutes later and all of the Guardians had been filled in and there was dead silence in the room.

Seconds later and everything exploded, all of the Guardians were on their (with the exception of Sandy) feet and all yelling ideas.

"Enough!" North thundered and surged to his feet.

"We are squabbling amongst ourselves when we should be ensuring Jack's safety."

A deep throaty chuckle echoed eerily through the room, instantly silencing the occupants.

"Oh this is disappointing, I came here expecting a fight but instead I see the Guardians squabbling like the children they so desperately protect; it's embarrassing really, how do you even manage to protect them? You can't even protect your own!"

"Where is he Pitch? What have you done with Jack?" North demanded.

"Oh don't worry about him, I'll return him when I'm done with him, won't be to long now, don't worry, oh look at the time, I should be returning to Jack, don't worry I'll tell him that you were asking about him.

North and Bunny lunged forward with Tooth just behind them; Pitch just smiled and drew the shadows closer towards him then vanished.

"North, we need to get Jack back before it's too late." Jamie looked up at North with tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

North, seeing the tears in Jamie's eyes, quickly pulled Jamie into a huge hug then held his arms out to Cupcake, who quickly accepted the offer.

"Come on Guardians there is a child in danger!"

**Ok, i completely failed at doing North's accent/dialect so i stopped even trying to do it...**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! Finally a chapter that is a decent length!  
Please review + fave :D  
I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians.  
**

Jack curled into himself, the pain ebbing slightly before coming back in a vicious spike, he sobbed quietly as he tried in vain to ignore the pain.

Pitch had left a while back without saying where he was going or what he was doing, while he was gone Jack had hoped for a respite from the pain.

However as soon as Pitch was gone from earshot, Jack heard the familiar shrill neighing of his nightmares.

The nightmares began their merciless beatings again, not one inch of Jack, wasn't hit at some point during the attack, and they seemed to specially target his broken arm and leg, fortunately though they left his broken ribs alone, as though they had been warned against touching the already damaged area.

As the pain began to reach its peak, Jack gave up trying to fight back and instead curled up into a tight ball with his hands wrapped around his delicate skull, he closed his eyes and waited for the torture to end.

Jack wasn't sure how long he lay like that, half in- half out of consciousness, he felt as though he was watching from a way off, watching but unable to do anything.

Finally though the nightmares stepped away from the limp and bloodied figure curled up on the blood-stained ground, the reason was soon obvious.

Pitch.

"My lovelies, how is he? How he looks terrible don't you agree?"

Pitch came closer and rolled Jack over then slowly pulled his arms away from his face.

"I've just been to visit your friends the Guardians..." Jack lifted his head slightly and looked at Pitch.

"Oh, don't look so hopeful, they hadn't even noticed you were missing and frankly I don't think they cared to much, they weren't very bothered when I told them that I had you, poor Jack."

The fake concern in his voice was backed by the fierce and painful grip he had on Jack's hair, pulling on it, forcing his whole head upwards.

"Just give up Jack, they don't care about you, give up, I will leave you alone, stop hurting you if you just say you give up."

For a moment the thought of giving up appealed to Jack, three words then all the pain would end and he would be left alone.

Yes, left alone for another three hundred years, a small voice in his head said.

"I'll take your silence as a no then shall I, shame."

Pitch moved away from Jack to stoop and pick something up off the ground, whatever it was Jack couldn't see because Pitch's body blocked it from view.

"Your staff caused me quite a few problems a while back, I think you remember don't you Jack? So I figured I could break it and break you at the same time, a kind of two-for-one deal, so I've broken your staff but your proving a little harder to break, oh well I've have to find new ways to inflict pain on you."

Pitch straightened up and spun around, holding the two largest pieces of Jack's smashed staff.

Pitch slinked forward holding the two pieces close as though they contained his very life force.

Jack's eyes didn't leave Pitch's eyes as he knelt beside him and very gently rolled up the bottoms of Jack's ruined trousers.

Jack still held Pitch's gaze as he held the pieces of his staff big in the air above Jack's prone body.

He heard the sickening sound as the sharp wood pierced the skin easily, and met with bone and muscle, he felt the white hot agony as the blood began to flow from his legs.

Jack had fought so hard against the urge to scream, all the time he was with Pitch, but this, using his own weapon against him created a new kind of pain, which coupled with the agony from the rest of his body, was too much to bear in silence and Jack screamed.

The sound seemed to bring Pitch immense joy and a huge grin spread across his face as he watched the boy scream and squirm in a fit of anguish

Pitch pressed down and drove the tips of the staff deeper into Jack's leg all the while twisting and turning.

Jack's scream cut off as finally, mercifully he fell unconscious, his pain-filled world fading to black.

Pitch left the staff pieces embedded in his victims legs and moved away to wash his hands clean, torturing Jack had covered his hands in sticky sweet blood, and washing Jack's blood off in his own lake seemed perfect.

"Guard him and keep watch for those damned Guardians." Pith commanded his nightmares as he walked to the lake side.

He kept glancing back at the unconscious boy who lay in a pool of his own dry and drying blood.

Jack looked so small and helpless like that, nothing more than a child.

Pitch would have to be incredibly desperate to actually intentionally, physically hurt a child; all he wanted was to be seen, to be believed in and to be feared.

Perhaps if he just left Jack then if he didn't have his staff then maybe he would just leave Pitch alone to get on with his plan to destroy the Guardians. Shaking his head to clear it of the weak thoughts that were plaguing him, Pitch returned to his vigorously scrubbing.

Half an hour later and Pitch had finally removed all traces of Jack's blood from his hands; he was slightly OCD about it. He needed to ensure that no trace of his blood remained.

* * *

Jack was in a warm and safe place, all his aches and pains had faded to nothing and his staff was once again complete and safely where it should be, in his hand. Yet something was wrong, it was to quiet.

Jack wandered around for a while and saw nothing.

No people, no animals nothing just darkness everywhere, although in the distance Jack could make out a faint light, just beyond the small group of trees that framed Burgess. Suddenly all Jack wanted to do was reach that light.

He knew that everything would be alright if he could just reach that light.

Making his way slowly through a destroyed and deserted village it took Jack a few moments to recognise his own home, Burgess.

There was almost nothing recognisable about it, the only familiar thing about it was the statue in the heart of it, the statue of Theoduess Burgess and his family, and even that was wrong.

Jack had known Theo when he was alive and he had always had a scowl on his face and was constantly yelling at his wife and daughter.

On this statue he had a kind face with big honest eyes and a loving arm wrapped around his daughter and wife. One thing the statue makers had got right was his wife Elizabeth and their daughter Katherine.

Both of them were the nicest people in all of Burgess, always ready with a smile and a kind word, why Elizabeth had married Theo no-one could ever guess.

With one last glance at the statue, Jack moved on again, on towards the trees.

He never reached the light, as he was leaving the outskirts or Burgess and was about to enter the group of trees, he looked back, he didn't know why, but something turned his head back towards Burgess and just like that the pain kicked in and he dropped to the ground as his leg suddenly remembered that it was broken, the arm that he had flung to the side out of instinct as he fell grabbed a thick root then pulsed with pain as it too remember that it was broken.

The sudden pain took Jack's breath away as all his bruises hit in full force, the comforting feel of his staff vanished as it faded away and agony was all he could feel as blood blossomed from the two identical wounds on his legs.

The ground rushed up to catch him as he fell towards it.

* * *

Jack awoke with a scream.

Pitch, who had been standing close by, examining his hands closely, gave a small shriek and jumped away.

Jack tried to laugh at Pitch but the movement sent waves of pain rolling through his entire body.

"Good. Your awake, I was starting think that you weren't going to." Pitch slowly moved closer to Jack and when he was right beside him, he crouched down and lightly rested his palms on the protruding spikes of wood, smiling as Jack's face twisted on agony.

"Now then Jacky, I have one last trick up my sleeve to show you before I leave you for the Guardians to find."

Pitch turned away from Jack and beckoned one of his nightmares.

"You see I've have decided to scrap my 'break Jack' plan, well not entirely but I have 'improved' it somewhat and I now feel that it is completely, one hundred percent, going to work."

Pitch had taken what ever it was from his nightmares mouth and was now slinking towards Jack, a dark brown rather plain looking box tucked under one arm.

Jack shrunk back, or as far back as he could go before several nightmares surrounded him, preventing him from moving away from Pitch.

Pitch slowly opened the box, which was complete with ominous creaking as the lid was pried open.

Pitch drew out a long-handled dagger, it's hilt was covered with golden intricate swirling patterns that stood out from their dark black background.

Pitch held the dagger close to his chest and gazed at it almost lovingly.

"Now Jack as this dagger pierces your skin, all other pain will be wiped away and all you will feel is the burning agony of this blade, I will stab your shoulder and then leave."

Jack's hand clenched instinctively expecting to feel the reassuring texture of his staff, before he remembered that most of his staff was buried deep in his legs and what wasn't was in such small bits and so widely scattered that it would be near impossible to fix, that was even if he survived the next few hours.

Pitch ordered his nightmares to secure Jack and hold him still.

Jack found himself pinned on his belly which for forced the shafts of wood deeper into his leg causing more blood to flow and causing Jack to cry out in pain.

Pitch removed Jack's hoodie leaving Jack in his torn and bloodied trousers and a light blue t-shirt.

Pitch pulled his arm back and struck lightening fast at Jack's exposed shoulder, ripping through material and skin as easily as you would cut through butter.

Pitch was right though, as soon as the blade touched his skin, all other wounds were forgotten as Jack bucked and screamed as he tried to lessen the intense agony that burned through his body.

As the dagger cut through more and more skin, Jack's agony increased until the pain was everything he was, if he lived until he was over a million he would never experience anything anywhere near as excruciating as the fire that laid siege to his body.

He felt the slightest amount of relic as Pitch finally drew the dagger away from his skin.

Through a haze, Jack acknowledged Pitch and his nightmares leaving but beyond that Jack was unaware of anything and everyone.

The fire intensified and Jack's screaming was slowly fading into sobs now and he curled up feeling something cold and numbing spread from the very centre of his chest and began to cool the intense fire, the pain lessened, and Jack's screams died out completely all that was left now was a few broken hiccups and the occasional sob.

The coolness had chased out all of the fire and now began to spread around his body again but this time it was spreading numbness instead of extinguishing fire.

Jack rolled into a ball and waited for darkness to claim his vision and it pulled him into a sleep that he wouldn't awake from.

With the last ounce of his strength Jack forced his eyes open to take one last look at the lake that had become his grave in both of his lifetimes.

Finally the darkness claimed Jack's vision and he sunk into gratefully but before he lost all sense he heard a single voice that for a moment banished the darkness.

"Don't give up the fight Jack, you are needed and wanted!"

With that Jack's head lolled and his body relaxed and went limp.

**When Jack is visiting Burgess that is him kinda dying, the light is an afterlife/heaven thing but when he looks back, he chooses life and the voice he hears is the Man in Moons. The statue is the one that you see in the movie after Jamie's sleigh ride, just clearing that up :D  
****Just wanted to make sure that that was explained!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go! Newest chapter :D  
I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Please review + fave!**

The sleigh ride to Burgess was taken in complete silence, as everyone imagined what would be waiting for them.

After Pitch had left they had traced his position to Burgess Lake, and they hoped that Jack would be with him and not in his lair somewhere.

Finally after what had felt like the longest, most anxious and awkward twenty minutes of everyone's lives the lights of Burgess appeared twinkling in the distance and North turned the reindeer towards the lake.

Five minutes later and they had landed as the cautiously stepped out of the sleigh the sickly sweet stench of blood hit them.

Jamie clung to North as images of Jack mutilated beyond recognition filled his mind. Cupcake beside him slowly slipped her hand into his and beside her Tooth joined onto the chain.

"Hey guys, no sign of Pitch but I've found Jack and… well just come here."

At Bunny's yell his fellow Guardians shared a glance then as one charged towards where his yell had sounded from.

The scene that awaited them would remain in their heads forever.

Jack, the guardian of fun, lay crumpled and limp in a pool of his own blood, two pieces of his beloved staff were buried deep into his skin and his blue hoodie lay to one side ripped and covered in dried blood, but what affected them most of all was the deep wound in his shoulder from which a foul black sand-like substance slowly leaked from and mixed with the blood that flowing from the wound.

Jack moaned slightly in his sleep and shifted slightly, his face twisting with pain at that slight movement.

"I'm gonna kill 'im!" Bunny promised in a dark tone.

Tooth just looked down at the boy she had come to regard as the son she had never had and fat tears spilled over her lashes and chased each other down her cheeks.

North slowly and gently lifted Jack from the ground, and trying not to jostle the injured boy carried him to the sleigh.

"Bunny, Tooth and Sandy can you help me to make him comfortable in the sleigh, Jamie, Cupcake I will return you home in a minute."

Everyone immediately shook themselves from their thoughts and helped North prepare Jack for travelling.

Back at the pole, the four Guardians gathered around the limp form of the 'baby' Guardian.

Already his blood had soaked the clean bandages they had covered his body with and the black sand that seeped from Jack's shoulder wound showed no signs of stopping.

Jack was still unconscious, and beyond the odd moan as they dressed his wounds, he made no sound, just lay unnaturally still, he didn't shift once, he just lay in the bed, limp and lifeless.

North had summoned Phil and several other yetis (who knew medical) to tend to Jack.

Finally two long hours later all of his numerous wounds had been cleaned and re-dressed, all of them had stopped bleeding, except the one on his shoulder which continued to leak black sand despite their best efforts.

"Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, come away let the Yetis work in peace they will do a better job than us anyway then we must leave him to sleep and hope that he wakes up… soon."

The four Guardians reluctantly dragged themselves away from Jack's beside and back towards the main room.

"Well, we've done all we can, it is in Man in Moon hands now, I'm sure he will help Jack recover."

Simultaneously the Guardians looked towards the sky hoping to see some sign that Jack would recover.

However no answer came from their distant creator.

Far away from Earth a deep sigh could be heard, echoing slightly in the never-ending silence, as a pair of wise old eyes looked down upon the body of a boy who had already fought so hard but still had a daunting struggle ahead of him.

* * *

Darkness.

That was it, just a never ending darkness, no comforting presence, no reassuring sound, just complete darkness and silence.

Jack hugged himself tightly and laughed out loud, hoping that he could banish his fears. It didn't work, the darkness seemed to press closer and the silence seemed to be mocking his pitiful attempt at breaking it.

"Hello?" Jack's weak voice rang out into the silence but nothing except its hollow, empty echo returned to him.

Jack was now faintly aware of voices, a deep throaty voice and a much lighter, more feminine voice, for some reason the voices were familiar but Jack couldn't place the people they belonged to.

"Hello, can you hear me?" Jack yelled out, partly in defiance, partly in the weak hope that they would hear him and come rescue him.

"We're all alone here Jack, no-one can hear you or help you it's just me and you, doesn't that sound like fun!?"

Jack could hear heavy footsteps slowly pacing around him, and just when the footsteps died away a deep, blood-curdling laugh rang out, sending shivers up and down Jack's spine.

"But who are you? I don't know you!" Yes you do Jack, you know me very well, better than you know anyone else in fact." The chilling voice seemed to completely surround Jack, leaving him with no escape.

"Goodbye now Jack, I hope you realise who I am soon, goodbye."

"No, please just tell me who you are, please! I need to know!" Jack pleaded with silence, hoping that the voice would return and explain who it belonged to, because as scary as he found the unknown voice, it was still something that took his mind off of the pain and the silence.

"Please, are you still there?" Jack called out desperately, no expecting a reply.

"I am always here Jack; you just need to find me." As Jack opened his mouth to reply a blinding white light filled his entire vision, so soon after complete darkness the pain drove him to his knees, as he rubbed in vain at his eyes.

"Good, he is waking up!" A deep but kindly voice that again sounded familiar sounded beside Jack, overcome by curiosity to discover who owned this mysterious voice, Jack slid his eyes open a crack, to see a pair of warm, smiling bright blue eyes staring feeling into his own.

As soon as Jack saw the eyes he remembered everything, Pitch, the torture and the unbearable pain from the dagger.

"North!" He tried to sit up so to see where he was but a piercing pain in his chest drove the air out of his lungs and forced him back down onto the bed.

"No, don't try to move just yet Jack, your ribs are still badly damaged, just be careful for a little while." North placed a large hand on Jack's chest and gently tapped Jack's taped up ribs.

"Now on a happier note, we are all so pleased that you have woken up, it has been three days since we brought you back from the lake and this is the first time that you've woken or even shown signs of waking up, we were all so worried!"

It was at this point that Jack noticed Bunny, Sandy and Tooth all standing quietly in the back of the room.

Seeing their anxiously looks Jack flashed them a cheeky grin and was pleased when some of the worry drained from their faces.

"Hey frostbite, how are you feeling?!" Bunny stepped forward and grinned down at the injured boy.

Jack smiled sleepily at the affectionate use of the name 'frostbite.'

"Much better now that Pitch no longer has me, flopsy."

As he had hoped Bunny's face darkened at his use of the hated nickname.

"That is enough, Jack; I'm so glad you're awake." Tooth pushed Bunny out of the way and wrapped her arms around Jack, avoiding any wounds with difficulty.

"We were so worried about you; you were unconscious for three days! But now you're awake which means that you're going to be okay!"

Jack smiled at Tooth's usual bubbly self, before a huge yawned escaped from him.

"Oh, sorry you must be tired now, we will leave, Sandy?" The other guardians took their leave, except Sandy who took a moment to send Jack to sleep and to ensure that nice dreams found their way to Jack.

Sandy paused by the door and looked back at the sleeping teen, for a moment he could have sworn that he saw a wisp of black sand swirling around the boy's head but as he went closer to investigate the black sand vanished as if it had blown away, he looked back at the boy's face only to see it contort in pain.

Sandy rested his hand on the boy's shoulder only to feel a sharp pain in his hand.

Peeling back the light t-shirt that covered the wound, Sandy examined the damaged skin.

Black sand was again spilling from the wound, and the veins in Jack's shoulder were slowly turning black, the blackness was spreading down across his back and up towards his face.

Sandy backed away in alarm; he recognized Pitch's inky black sand when he saw it.

As he watched the sand crept a little further up Jack's neck and torso and Jack stirred and murmured in his sleep.

Sandy backed away his fingers closing around the door handle but just as he pulled the door open a deep chuckle filled the room.

Filled with dread Sandy turned back to look at Jack.

Jack was sitting up in the bed, looking straight at Sandy.

Staring straight at Jack in horror, Sandy noted that Jack's bright blue eyes were tinged with black and the tips of his snow-white hair were now stained with the darkest of blacks.

Sandy felt fear stabbing at him as Jack looked at him again and smiled.

"Finally I am free!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sandy just stared at the thing that had Jack's face.

The Jack-thing swung its feet over the side of the bed, wincing as its feet hit the floor.

"Oof, I wish Pitch hadn't taken the beating and torture so far, my entire body aches!" Sandy finally yanked the door opened and sped out of the room and towards the room where the other Guardians waited for news on Jack.

As Sandy ran he could hear the not-Jack thing laughing and its deep, scary laugh was so different from Jack's normal carefree laugh that it sent shivers down Sandy's spine.

He could hear his friends talking and laughing on the other side of the door and for a moment he dreaded telling them the news about Jack, but then he took a deep breath and marched in.

Sandy looked around at everyone's confused faces and for the hundredth time he cursed silently in his head, hating the way he couldn't communicate so well with the other Guardians, it made simple things so much harder. Although, granted this situation was far from simple.

Eventually he got them to understand the basics, Jack wasn't really Jack anymore, and they needed to get their Jack back.

"So how are we going to get Jack to stop being evil?" Tooth was the first to voice what they had all been thinking.

They had no idea about what Jack's life had been like before he had become Jack Frost and because they had ignored him for three hundred years, they had very little idea of what was important to him.

"Maybe we could show him Burgess, he was born there, and died there, it could help..."

"Yes, maybe… we could get Jamie here; the two of them are best friends' maybe seeing Jamie would help bring back our Jack."

"So we bring Jamie here and see if it triggers any kind of response in Jack, or whatever is using his body at the moment."

At that moment the huge doors swung open and Jack stumbled through, holding his side and practically dragging himself along the ground.

"Hey guys, could someone help me back to my bed?"

Everyone stared at Jack, and then simultaneously turned to stare accusingly at Sandy, who just shrugged.

"Jack do you remember anything after you woke up, besides coming in here?"

Jack looked away for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, sorry should I?"

"No, never mind then Jack, I'll help you back to bed."

Jack nodded and then turned and hobbled back out of the room, leaning heavily on North.

As soon as the door had swung shut, Bunny and Tooth both glared at Sandy.

"I thought you said that he had turned evil?!" Bunny shot out.

"Yea, I was really worried, we all were!" Tooth quickly joined in the assault.

"That weak little boy who could barely stand was definitely not evil; I think old age is affecting your mind, Sandy old friend!" Bunny snapped, half serious half sarcastic.

Sandy just looked away; he had been so sure that it hadn't been Jack who had spoken to him...

(CHAPTER)

After North finally left him, Jack bolted upright, and ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest and leg he clambered out of bed and hobbled over towards the mirror.

When he found himself walking down through North's workshop he had passed several mirrors and other reflective surfaces, he had glanced in one as he passed it, and the reflection that stared back surprised him.

His hair, normally as white as the snow had dark tip, as though he had just dipped his hair into a bucket of black paint, but it was his eyes that spooked him most of all, the blue in his eyes, was now streaked with black, as though his pupil had exploded and was leaking black into he coloured part of his eye.

As he stared though, the black slowly faded away until he was left thinking that it was nothing but his mind playing tricks, however just as he was about to return to his room, his reflection had winked at him!

After that shock, Jack had decided that he didn't want to be alone just yet.

He stared at himself in the mirror, searching for anything abnormal. Much to his relief he found nothing.

"You're over reacting Jack, just get some sleep and everything will be better in the morning." Jack reassured himself and slowly, painfully crawled back into his bed.

He was back.

There was complete darkness around him and deafening silence everywhere.

"Hello!" Jack yelled, this time he was determined to get more answers from the voice, should it chose to speak to him again.

"Hello again Jack, I was wondering when I would see you again, have you worked out who I am yet?"

The deep, ominous voice seemed to come from everywhere, Jack couldn't pinpoint where its owner could be.

"No, I haven't can't you just tell me?"

The voice laughed and like before the sound sent shivers running through his body.

"No, that wouldn't be any fun, I like playing this game with you Jack, its fun!" The voice laughed again, it sounded as though someone had been gargling marbles it was so deep.

"Fine then, you want to play, let's play!" Jack stood up straight and glared defiantly into the darkness.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would say that." The voice laughed and the sound echoed slightly before silence fell once more.

"I know everything about you Jack, all of your fears and triumphs, every single little secret and what do you know about me?" The voice spoke in a taunting voice that made Jack furious.

"How do you know that you really do know everything about me maybe you just think you do?" Jack yelled the challenge into the silence and for a minute the silence remained undisturbed, and then...

"You are three hundred and seventeen, your human name was Jackson Overland Frost, you were seventeen when you died saving your sister from drowning in a frozen lake, you saved her but died yourself in doing so, you were unseen by the children during those three hundred years and during that time you were also ignored by the Guardians, something that you have never completely forgiven them for, you hate that they ignored you just because you were labelled 'trouble-maker'." The voice finally ended its narration of Jack's entire life and fell silent.

"Oh." There didn't seem to be much else to say.

"I'm right aren't I, you haven't forgiven them." It was more of a statement than a question, the owner of voice, seemed to know more about Jack than he did himself.

"I can tell by your silence that I am right."

Jack said nothing again, he couldn't really deny it, it was true.

No matter how nice the where now, no matter how much they cared for him and him them, there would always be a small part of him that couldn't forgive them for three hundred years of solitude.

"Don't sulk, Jack, I was quite enjoying out little game, you have to go now, but I will see you again soon, goodbye."

Jack opened his mouth to frame a question but the familiar bright light flooded his vision and forced his eyes close then when he could bear to open them again he found himself staring at the ceiling of the infirmary.

Phil and another yeti who looked very similar to him, presumably his brother (or sister, it was hard to know) stood at the bottom of Jack's bed.

Once they realised that he was awake they immediately prised his mouth open, and practically forced some medicine down his throat.

Jack with his recently regained memories knew that he had always hated the medicine that his mother had forced him to take, and it was the same with this stuff, three hundred years on.

Choking and spluttering, Jack somehow managed to keep the medicine down.

The medicine started to have an affect straight away as the pain in his ribs began to dull however so did his senses as the world around him started to blur and spin around.

Jack managed to shoot Phil and his sister/brother a dirty look before be was pulled into unconsciousness.

In his dream, Jack was no longer surrounded by darkness, instead he was in a pretty, well furnished room, he could still hear the voice though, however this time it wasn't addressing him but someone else.

"Soon, it will be time soon, be patient my friend."

"You try being patient, they ruined my plans and forced me to stay locked away in my own lair for near two years, I've had my fair share of being patient!"

Jack crept closer, he wanted to know what they were talking about, he crept closer to where the voices where coming from, and when he got close to where the voices came from he heard movement and two tall thin figures walked though the doors into the same room as Jack.

Jack froze and stared up at the figure directly in front of him. It was Pitch!

Immediately the pain from all of his wounds returned with a vengeance, bent almost double from the pain, Jack glanced up at the second figure and what he saw froze him completely to the spot and shocked him to the core.

It was him!

Pitch was talking to him!

How was that possible!?

After Jack got over his initial shock he realised that the figure wasn't identical to him, it's hair was jet black, darker even than Pitch's and when he managed to steal a glimpse of its eyes, he realised that there was no pupil! The entire eye was a dark black.

Apart those two differences, and the differences in clothing, the figure in front of him was identical to him every way, even the way he spoke was similar to Jack's way of speaking, albeit in a deeper, scarier voice.

Jack finally got over his shock enough to listen in to what Jack double and Pitch were saying.

"… won't be long now, he has almost completely taken him over, and the best bit, the Guardians haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, well apart from that irritating Sandman, he noticed straight away."

"Don't worry about him, he isn't a problem."

Jack was beginning to feel the effects of the medicine wear of, the pain was getting steadily worse and he was beginning to wake up.

"I will make Jack rue the day he interfered in Pitch Black's plans." Jack heard Pitch's threat before everything the white light flooded in and he opened his eyes to the infirmary ceiling again.

For a moment he just lay still, thinking.

That figure was almost identical to him; it knew everything about him, even from before he was Jack Frost.

Jack thought that he knew who his look-alike was, however he didn't understand how.

Eventually he gave up trying to figure it out and instead concentrated on the pain currently wracking his body.

His ribs pounded with every breath he took, his leg throbbed but worst of all was his shoulder and back.

They itched but when he tried to scratch them they burnt and when he left them alone they became unbearably itchy until he had to scratch them or risk his sanity.

The doors swung open and Sandy walked in.

He greeted Jack with a smile and immediately grabbed a chunk of his hair and examined it closely, when it appeared to key his standards his stared hard into Jack's eyes until they too met his standards.

Jack realising what he was checking for reassured him.

"Sandy, don't worry, I'm me." Jack grinned up at Sandy, hoping that he would be able to convince Sandy that he was their Jack, because he needed Sandy to help him figure out what was going on.

Sandy stared hard at Jack, before nodding and smiling at Jack.

Jack sighed in relief, with Sandy's help he could figure out what was happening to him.


	10. Chapter 11

**New Chapter!**

**Sorry this one is quite short, but the next one should be longer :D**

**Please review + fave :D  
I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians.  
**

"Hello again, Jack." Jack opened his eyes to darkness and immediately began to panic, and it was only when he heard the voice that had haunted his dreams that he realized where he was.

"So you figured out who I am then, did you?"

The voice was taunting him, laughing at him almost.

"I'm may not know who you are but I am not scared of you, whoever you are."

"Oh but Jack how can you not be scared of me, I am everything you fear, I was created by all of your deepest, darkest hates and fears, I am you but without any of your 'goodness', do you fear me now?"

As soon as it fell silent again Jack felt fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he wished that his staff hadn't been smashed into a thousand pieces.

It was only then that Jack notice that it was slowly getting brighter, the darkness was beginning to retreat away from the light.

A figure was standing in the only area of darkness left, just standing and watching Jack, then as Jack looked in its direction it slowly raised it hand and waved to him.

As Jack watched, it began to run towards him, swiftly covering the long distance with long strides until it was standing before him.

"So we finally meet face-to-face, I am Jax, I was created when you were filled with anger and hate, I was made stronger until after three hundred years I was strong enough to make an appearance in your dreams, with a little help from an friend."

Jack just stared at Jax; it was hard to believe that through all the centuries every time he had cursed the Guardians or had raged to the Man in the Moon he had been creating something that had been slowly growing stronger.

"Yes, Jack you made me strong, your hate fuelled my strength, but you see, there's a problem, I cannot exist without you, not yet anyway, so I need you to just let me be in control for a little while."

Too late Jack heard movement behind him and swung around only to crash into Pitch.

"We'll Jack it's good to see you looking so well." Pitch tightened his grip so that no matter how much Jack struggled he couldn't break free.

"Thanks Pitch, now we just need to keep him away from the Guardians until I can destroy them."

Jack immediately stopped struggling as anger filled him.

"No, you will never be able to destroy them, they have defeated you twice before Pitch they will do it again!"

Pitch's face twisted in hate as Jack spoke however Jax just laughed.

"You're a fool Jack, even now your anger makes me stronger, even as you defend your precious Guardians you are adding to their downfall." Jax's thin body shook with laughter as he imagined the fall of the 'great' Guardians.

Three hundred years of solitude and being trapped inside another's body, completely conscious and aware but unable to affect anything was enough to drive anyone insane, but add that to being created from hate and rage and you have a completely insane creature that needs nothing but hate to survive.

That is what Jax was, tied to another body to survive and filled with never-ending hatred for everything and everyone around him.

"Jax, how are we going to ensure that he doesn't ruin everything?

Although much younger than Pitch it was clearly Jax who was in charge and this puzzled Jack, from what he knew of Pitch he would have thought that he would have refused to acknowledge anyone else, much less let them order him around.

However Jack didn't have long to consider Pitch and Jax's relationship before Jax turned to Jack and smirked, and that one action made Jack more fearful than he had ever been in all of his three hundred years.

"I know exactly how to contain him..."

The hatred in Jax's voice made Jack shiver all over and even Pitch took a few steps back which made Jack think that perhaps the alliance between the two of them was weaker than it looked.

Jax stalked closer to Jack and a wicked grin carved itself onto his face.

"This will hurt!" He warned him before grabbing hold of Jack's shoulders and pulling him close to him.

Before Jack could yell he felt agony spread all across his body, everything began to fade away until all he could hear was Jax's maniacal laughter, and the. Even that faded away and everything went black.

It felt strange, to have Jack contained inside him instead of being the one trapped inside.

Jax had finally grown strong enough to free himself and with Pitch's help had gained enough power from the hatred of children and adults around the globe to trap Jack inside of himself for the first time.

He could feel Jack's consciousness inside of his own; he could feel the power of it.

He loved that feeling. It made him feel strong and after so long being trapped, that was exactly what he needed.

He had been free, only once before during '68' when Jack had become so full of hate that for one glorious day, Jax had been free to wreck havoc and fill the world with hate as he pleased, however Jack had returned after a day although he remembered nothing of that day. But Jax had remembered, and ever since then he had longed to be free again, and now he had his chance.

"That is our problem taken care of now we just need to destroy the Guardians and then hate and fear will conquer 'hope' and 'wonder'." Jax looked at his companion and was pleased by the look of fear that crossed momentarily across Pitch's face before being wiped clean.

"Time to go visit Jacks' friends in the North Pole, I'm looking forward to meeting them properly for the first time."


	11. Chapter 12

**New chapter!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes i was writing this at half one in the morning so i was only half awake.  
Thanks for all the reviews & faves so far please keep them coming :D**

**Enjoy!**

Jack awoke in his own body to see the bright infirmary ceiling above him, and the anxious faces of the Guardians surrounding him.

"Jack! Your awake, we were so worried when you collapsed earlier." Tooth was hovering next to his head, her purple eyes dark with worry.

Jack tried to sit up but immediately his body rebelled.

His ribs were making it impossible to do anything but breathe steadily and move slowly and carefully, his arms were aching from having to hold onto a struggling Jax and his belly ached from where Jax's elbow had made contact.

In fact all Jack wanted to do was sleep until everything stopped hurting, but unfortunately he couldn't, he had to warn the Guardians about Jax.

"No mate, don't try to sit up, not just yet."

Bunny gentle hand and caring advice was ignored as Jack gritted his teeth and forced himself to sit up, disregarding the spiking pain from his ribs and the black spots that danced before his eyes.

"No, I have to explain something." Jack held out a hand to steady himself and immediately he was supported on either side by North and Tooth.

"What is it you have to explain Jack?" Bunny stood at the foot of Jack's bed and frowned slightly at the bedridden teenager.

So Jack told them.

He explained how when Pitch had tortured him, the hatred that had been created had enabled something inside him to break away from him, which had been Pitch's plan the entire time, to set free the powerful thing inside of Jack, with it's help he would destroy the Guardians and control the world.

However the thing that had been released from Jack was stronger and much more evil than Pitch had thought and soon it had convinced him to do things its way.

As Jack finished his story he looked at all the different emotions on the Guardians faces, ranging from surprise to anger and to worry.

Then without warning a sudden pain gripped him, leaving him unconscious and limp on the floor as agonizing spasms laid siege to his body.

Instantly his friends and several yetis leapt into action, cushioning his head and talking to him, as his limbs flailed around randomly.

Slowly, Jack regained consciousness and with help managed to sit up.

"That was it, the thing inside?"

"Are you ok? Did it get free?"

"Jack, are you still Jack?"

As soon as Jack was able to sit up and could think straight he was bombarded with questions.

"I think so, Jax, as he calls himself, wants to be in control again and he will stop at next to nothing to achieve it." Jack struggled to his feet and leaned against North's solid form as he regained his breath.

"We need to get rid of him somehow; he is a threat to the children!"

"We know North but we don't know how to get rid of him without injuring Jack!" Tooth gently reminded North, whose face fell as he saw the problem that faced them. How could they get rid of Jax permanently?

They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, until without warning Sandy leapt up and formed a picture of the moon above his head, while urgently pointing upwards. The other Guardians, after so long with Sandy understood almost instantly what he was saying his own way.

"Of course, Manny can help us!" North also jumped up and stared at the ceiling as though expecting the answer to be written there.

"Calm down North, we need to wait until nightfall before we can even ask him and even then he might be unable to help." Jack tried on vain to calm the Guardian of Wonder.

Several hours later and the moon was high in the sky and illuminating the world.

Jack and the others stood by the globe hoping that at any moment the moon would shine in through the window and show them what to do.

A gasp escaped from everyone present as light shone down and hit the floor, as it did so images began to form where the beams had hit.

Slowly the image became recognisable as Jack but then beside the first image another shape began to form, identical to the first but for the dark hair and eyes.

"Jax!" North growled as soon as the two images were completely formed.

As soon as he had spoken the image of Jax slipped into the image of Jack until again there was only one.

A collective sigh of disappointment filled the room as everyone began to lose hope.

But the images hadn't finished yet...

As the figure of Jack slowly began to change into Jax another figure entered.

A small boy, not much older than twelve rushed to the figure and embraced it.

A golden light flowed from the figure and once again there were two figures, this time however, instead of disappearing into Jack the figure of Jax slowly faded away.

Finally the light faded away, along with the images, a moment of silence followed which was broken by North's loud whopping.

"We can do this!" North enthusiasm infected very one else and soon all the elves, yetis and Guardians were yelling and cheering along with him (although most of the elves had no idea why everyone was cheering, the just joined in for the fun of it.)

All except Jack, as soon as he light had faded away wave after wave of nausea had rolled over him, his legs felt wobbly and his head had begun to pound.

Stumbling backwards until he reached a chair he collapsed into it and wished that everyone would calm down.

As everyone celebrated around him he tried to fight of the impending darkness until he gave up and slumped in his chair, unconscious while everyone else was oblivious to his plight.

Jack was back in the utter blackness and compete silence.

This time however Jax didn't act mysterious, as soon as Jack realised where he was Jax immediately jumped at him.

"How dare you plan to get rid of me!" Jax screeched, hate and outrage plain in his voice and burning in his eyes.

Jax tied in vain to grab Jack, who darted to the side, easily evading the hit.

"You plan to kill my friends, terrify the children that I am sworn to protect, so I am thrilled to finally be getting rid of you!"

"Just think Jack, with me by your side we would be unstoppable, no one could tell us what to do and we would never be invisible ever again!"

"Nice try Jax, however Pitch already tried that two years ago and it didn't work then." Jack grinned at Jax, and was pleased to see irritation flicker briefly across his rivals face.

"Yes but Pitch isn't me, he is a fool who is weak and desperate, unlike me, unlike us!"

"Give it up, I will never join you, I will always protect the children and anyone else who needs it, against you."

For a moment hurt lingered on Jax's face only to be replaced by a deep, burning hatred, at that moment any weak links that he had connecting him to sanity snapped and all that was left was an empty shell with nothing but a raging desire to lay waste to the entire world, to make everyone suffer for three lifetimes of solitude.

Jack saw the change in Jax and immediately wished that he would soon be able to return to North's workshop.

Luckily for Jack, moments later his wish was granted as he began to stir from his sleep.

Jax could sense that Jack was going to be gone soon and he was determined to get in one last taut.

"Fine try to get rid of me, it will end badly for the entire world!" With Jax's promise hanging in the air, Jack returned to the real world.


	12. Chapter 13

When Jack opened his eyes the first thing he saw was North's face very close to his face, startled he jumped back then him and the chair he was resting on toppled backwards.

"Oops, sorry Jack didn't mean to startle you." North offered out one huge hand and helped Jack to his feet.

"It's okay, don't worry bout it."

North glanced round before lowering his voice and whispering to Jack.

"Did you fall asleep because of Jax?"

Obvious North's whispering voice wasn't get quiet because seconds later, Tooth and Bunnymund appeared beside North closely followed by Sandy.

"Yea, it was Jax he warned me not to get rid of him because it would end badly for everyone if I did."

Silence followed Jack's message.

"If he tries anything after we get rid of him then we will be ready and we will defeat him!" Bunny insisted and beside him Sandy held his thumps up while nodding violently.

A huge grin plastered itself across North's face.

"Yes, Bunny and Sandy are right, if we go now we can be at Jamie's by morning!"

After leaving specific instructions with Phil, North led the way to his high-tec sleigh.

Despite the situation, Jack still found the look of terror on Bunny's face at the mention of the sleigh hilarious.

By the time the first rays of light where beginning to stretch over the world, North was landing his sleigh outside of Jamie's house.

"Jack do you want us to come up with you, or would you rather do this alone?"

"Of course I want you to come with me, I might need your help getting rid of Jax!"

The other Guardians nodded and stepped/flew/hoped out of the sleigh.

Jack called to the wind and instructed it to carry him up to Jamie's window.

Looking in Jack saw that Jamie was already up and out of bed and getting ready for the day ahead.

Taping loudly on the window to attract Jamie's attention Jack began to have doubts.

What if Jax regained control and hurt Jamie or the Guardians?

What of it didn't work and Jack was stuck with Jax, knowing that he was there and constantly fighting to escape.

"Jack!" Jamie's excited cry roused Jack from his thoughts.

"Heya kiddo, long time no see!"

Jack slipped into Jamie's room and was almost knocked off of his feet when Jamie charged at him and wrapped his small arms around him.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come visit me again."

"Sorry it took so long, there's been a lot going on."

An angry yell from outside drew Jack back to the window.

"Jack is Jamie there and can we come up?" North's loud voice easily carried to Jack and Jamie, who dashed eagerly to the window and peered out.

"North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy of course you can come up."

Jack pulled Jamie away from the window before he fell out and glanced down at the other Guardians who were already making their own ways up (Tooth and Sandy flying, Bunny using his tunnels and dragging North along with him at the same time with a vengeful grin on his furry face.)

Moments later, Tooth and Sandy floated/flew gracefully in through window and a hole opened up in Jamie's floor and a grinning Bunny and a disorientated North appeared.

"Good everyone is here." North struggled to his feet, relying heavily Jamie's bed to help him up.

"Jack, Cupcake is convinced that Pitch killed you because of her!"

"Don't worry Jamie we will visit Cupcake after we leave here and I will explain everything to her."

Over the next hour North and Jack together filled Jamie in on the events of the past week; the more they explained the lower Jamie's jaw dropped until Jack started to worry about it falling off.

Finally Jamie had been told the entire story and he understood why the Guardians had visited him.

"So the Man in the Moon told you that I would be able to rid Jack of this Jax person?"

"Yes, eventually he did, Jamie your our last hope for getting rid of Jax but -"

Jack cut off mid sentence as a crippling pain stuck him, bent double it was all he could do not to collapse on the floor and scream in agony.

Jamie stood frozen as he stared at his best friend, crippled by pain, beside him.

"Jamie, please!" Jack begged, still holding onto Jamie's bedpost for dear life.

Jamie reached out his hand a grabbed Jack's shoulder; the moment that his hand made contact with Jack's skin, Jack relaxed and the pain that had etched itself onto his face vanished and his lips formed into a smile, before he collapsed to the floor.

"Jack!" As soon as Jack slumped to the floor Jamie and the Guardians crowded around him but they stepped back when a form detached itself from Jack and stood up and gazed around.

"You must be Jamie, thank you for releasing me, I am Jax."

Jamie looked at the boy who had just come from Jack and then he glanced at Jack, still lying unconscious on the floor.

Jax followed his gaze and smiled.

"Don't worry about Jack; he will wake up soon probably..."

Jax smiled again, a huge grin that stretched across his face but didn't reach his eyes, which remained cold and cruel.

"Now then; what can I do to you Jamie?"

Jax stepped forward and as soon as he did so the Guardians swarmed beside Jamie, ready to protect him to their last breath.

Jax laughed an eerie, haunting sound that sent shivers through everyone's spines.

"Oh isn't this sweet, the Guardians ready to protect the child, so sweet."

Jax stooped down and picked up his staff which lay on the ground beside Jack.

The room got noticeably colder the moment that Jax's hand closed around his staff, frost started to paint the windows, a cold wind blew through the open windows, and a mini snowstorm spun into life around Jax, coating his raven-black hair in a fine layering of snowflakes.

Jamie shivered and pressed closer to North's reassuring bulk, fear started to grow in his belly as Jax stalked closer.

"That's close enough." Bunny growled and stood in front of Jamie, blocking him from Jax.

"Fine then rabbit, I will destroy you first then I will take out the boy." Jax raised his staff and ice shards as sharp as daggers exploded from the tip.

Time seemed to stop as the ice daggers flew towards Bunny who just stared, frozen at the weapons that were flying towards him.

"That's enough Jax." Jamie cracked open his eyes slightly to see Jack standing beside Bunny, with his hand outstretched slightly, Jack had stopped the shards of ice seconds before they would have plunged into Bunny.

"Thanks snowflake, took your time though." Bunny flicked the frozen shards out of the air, and flashed a smug grin at Jax.

"Welcome back Jack, we were all starting to get worried."

Jax tightened his hold on his staff and aimed it at Jack.

"Finally I can get rid of you for good, Jamie freed me for good, I no longer need you to survive I can survive without you so now I can destroy you all." Jax tightened his grasp on his staff and as he did so the wind howled and the small flakes of snow that had been steadily falling since Jax had first grabbed his staff, began to fall heavily and soon the room and everyone in it were covered with a thick layer of snow.

Jack and Jax began to circle each other, both looking for an opening, Jax lunged forward and again ice shards flew from his staff, Jack easily dodged them and returned them to Jax.

For several minutes this carried on, Jax attacking Jack who easily deflected each attack, but was unable to send any of his own without his staff.

Both boys were beginning to tire and when Jax overstepped and stumbled, the other Guardians rushed forwards and took Jack's place.

When Jax regained his feet his was faced with four angry Guardians who then proceeded to attack Jax with all of the weapons at their disposal. Bunny attacked with his boomerangs, Sandy with his golden whips, North with his swords and Tooth with a whole flock of her mini-fairies.

Within minutes Jax was on his knees under the onslaught, his arms raised above his head, trying in vain to protect himself.

Eventually he managed to crawl away, weak and bleeding, he dragged himself to the shadows and when one of Bunny's boomerangs struck him on the head he slumped forward unconscious.

The Guardians finally stopped their attack and walked forward, weapons raised ready to finish Jax off.

Jack stepped in front of the Guardians and stared down at the limp form that had been an unknown part of himself for so long, Jax's body crumpled, weak and bleeding hid Jax's evil heart so well, he looked so much like an innocent child that for a moment Jack felt guilty but as he remembered the hatred that had always been present in Jax's eyes the guilt vanished and he stepped back and left the Guardians to it, for no matter what Jax had done, he still had no wish to see him die.

Then without warning the shadows that surrounded Jax contracted and pulled him closer, then out of the darkness Pitch appeared.


	13. Chapter 14

Pitch knelt beside Jax's limp body and lifted him gently in to his arms, bridal style.

The Guardians immediately surged forward, their weapons raised ready to fight.

Six fearlings emerged from the shadows ready to defend their lord.

Once the Guardians were absorbed in fighting off the fearlings Pitch stepped back and the shadows swallowed him and Jax.

"No." Filled with rage Jack charged through the crowd of fearlings and desperately searched for a trace of Pitch or Jax. Pretty soon, though he had to admit that there were no signs of either of them.

Within minutes of their arrival the Guardians had destroyed the fearlings and now stood in the dust that remained, breathing heavily and glaring at the spot where Jax had been.

"We had him, we were about to get rid of him!" Bunny raged, as he paced angrily.

"Never mind, we will get him next time." Tooth flew to Bunny's shoulder and restrained him.

Jack turned to Jamie who was staring at the wall where Pitch had emerged from.

"Jack does that mean that he can enter my room any time he wants to?" Jamie looked up at Jack, his brown eyes huge with fear.

"No Jamie, don't worry, it takes a lot of energy for him to shadowtravel, he won't be doing it again any time soon, and if he does we will be ready for him!" Jack promised and some of the fear drained from Jamie's eyes.

"We need to return to the North Pole so that we can begin tracking them."

Just as North took one of his magic snow globes from a pocket in his huge coat, a deep voice echoed around the room.

"Be warned Guardians we will return and we will destroy you, but for now we will wait in the shadows and wait for the perfect time to strike, you have been warned." The voice faded away slowly, slight echoes still bouncing around the room.

"That's just Pitch trying to save face because they lost." Tooth tried and failed to sound reassuring.

"To the North Pole!"

A glowing spinning vortex opened up in Jamie's room and one by one the Guardians stepped through and disappeared. Jack was the last to go and before he stepped through he turned to give Jamie one last hug before he too followed the others, leaving Jamie alone in his room. Moments after Jack had completely disappeared and the portal had closed in on itself Jamie ran to the window and leaned out and shouted until Pippa's face appeared at her window opposite his own.

"Pippa get the others, I have something to tell you all!"

With a grin Pippa's head vanished from the window.

Ever since the children had helped vanquish Pitch nearly two years ago they always shared their encounters with the Guardians or their helpers.

Monty revealed that he had been saved from a wild dog by Jack a few years before, and several of the others had had strange encounters as well.

Now Jamie gathered them to share all he had learned about Pitch and Jax.

Ten minutes later and Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Monty and Pippa were all sitting on Jamie's floor wide - eyed and opens mouthed as Jamie told them the events of the past week starting with the capture of Jack.

(CHAPTER)

The Guardians all sat around a roaring fire and for once in their long lives they weren't absorbed with their jobs.

Tooth didn't mention molars or canines once, Bunny didn't have a paintbrush or an egg in his hands, North wasn't checking his list.

And Jack?

Well Jack was being Jack and irritating Bunny, making the mini-fairies swoon and making everyone smile with his antics and just for a little while everyone's hearts felt lighter than they had for many years.


	14. Chapter 15

**Good news! I am currently planning & writing the sequel to this story and if you just click the next chapter button then you can start reading the sequel (Revenge) right now! How awesome :)  
Anyway news time over, please review, fave and enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has faved, reviewed or followed this story, i hope you do the same with the sequel!**

******Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Meanwhile, in shadows around the world, Pitch slowly nursed Jax back from deaths's door, all the while imagining various scenarios that all ended with the Guardians' violent and agonizing deaths.

For so long Pitch had been alone, longing for companionship, he had offered Jack Frost the world and had been turned down, but now he had Jax and together they would make the world rue the day that it choose to ignore them.

Pitch glanced at Jax, lying on the bed in front of him and was pleased to see Jax's eyes open and alert.

"Pitch everything hurts." Jax was still very weak from the beatings he had received from the Guardians, and Pitch vowed that they would all suffer extra for the pain the boy was feeling now.

But, before they could suffer Jax had to be healed.

Pitch signaled and several nightmares approached all of them carrying various bottles in their mouths or inside of them.

Five minutes later and Jax was sleeping again, a peaceful look on his face for the first time in his life.

Pitch reached out and gently rested a hand on his charge's shoulder but quickly withdrew it when began to infiltrate Jax's mind and fill it with nightmares.

Moving away, Pitch made Jax a promise.

"When you are strong we shall plot the fall of the Guardians, we will do whatever it takes and then fear and hate will rule supreme."

* * *

**Ok so i've just re-read this entire story and i know that some chappies are in the wrong order and i would love to fix that however i no longer have them saved on so i can't :( sorry if you get confused but when i was posting the chappies i hadnt been using for very long so i wasnt very sure on how to use it :( again sorry if it confused you **


	15. Chapter 16 (Revenge)

The boy touched down lightly.

His dark black hair was ruffled and covered in ice shavings, he was dressed simply.

Black skinny jeans, a tight fitting, storm grey shirt, his feet however were bare.

He walked forward, leaving patches of snow everywhere he passed over.

Slowly black ice began to cover the ground, spreading outwards.

The boy looked upwards, past the buildings, past the stars to where the moon rested in the sky.

"Are your precious Guardians ready?" The boy cocked his head, apparently waiting for an answer.

When the moon remained silent he laughed.

"Well you'd best warn them, because I am ready, and I want revenge."

With that the boy slammed the slender staff that he carried into he ground.

Immediately the wind began to howl; a blizzard sprang into life and everyone hugged themselves in an attempt to keep warm.

Jax looked around at the storm he had whipped up and was pleased to see the terror written all over peoples faces.

He was back and he was going to make the whole world pay.

Jax watched as the two young children skipped through the busy streets of Burgess. They were unaware of Jax's presence, unaware that they were in danger.

Eventually the two children drew away from their parents and slowly escaped to play.

Jax grinned as he followed them.

Finally after three years of healing and plotting Jax and Pitch had set the trap that would spell the death of the Guardians, and now it was beginning.

The two children ran to the lake that lay outside of Burgess and began to play in its shallows.

Jax laughed and somehow the children heard it and their blood ran cold; some part of them, some ancient instinctual part knew that they were in danger and so the children ran. They ran back to where it was safe and unknown horrors couldn't hurt them. If they could just reach their parents then everything would be fine.

Jax let them run and believe that they had escaped before he grew bored of the chase and froze their feet to the spot. Slowly he crept closer and as he did so the children began to shiver, unnoticeably at first but as he got closer huge uncontrollable shudders savaged their small frames. Seeing the fear and pain on their faces Jax laughed again.

Jax loved this part, where he got to see the lights fade in their eyes and their bodies fall limp and lifeless as a spark left them.

Jax willed the ice to creep further up their bodies and the wind to pull harder at their hair.

After Jax had ensured that there was no escape he stood back and waited. The wait wasn't long; soon the boy's eyes began to slip close, despite his sister efforts to wake him. She watched, helpless as his eyes closed for the last time and his body slumped to the floor, released from the icy bonds that had held it.

Minutes later and her eyes too began to flicker. She fought to hold on for longer, determined to survive but she couldn't win against the cold and ice and she soon joined her brother in his eternal sleep.

Jax watched her body drop to the floor beside her brother's and as the last sparks of life left, he laughed. A sound that was heard by children all through Burgess and every child that heard it clung tighter to their parents or a soft toy, to anything that offered comfort and protection, parents felt a sudden urge to defend their children.

Jax felt the sudden surge of fear and he relished it. He stepped back to watch as the parents of the dead children found their children's bodies, he smiled to himself as their heartbroken sobs filled the air. He loved the pain, the self-hatred and the blame that he had created. He spun through the air laughing as he went. As he passed over Burgess heavy snow began to fall, coating the small town in an unblemished coat.

Jax looked up at the moon, and as he did so he felt deep inside the anger and pain of the silent watcher as far below him a family wept for its losses.

As the light from the moon shone down on Jax he felt an unwanted feeling spring up.

"Damn it, I do not feel guilty." The two siblings he had just murdered hadn't been the first of his victims. He had killed an old lady in her sleep two years before, and a year after that he had killed a young couple on their way back from the shops.

But his was the first time he had felt guilty because of what he had done.

Confused and angry Jax did the one thing that would help, he sought out the one person he would consider a friend. Pitch.


	16. Chapter 17 (Revenge)

**Hey :D**

**New chappie :) **

**Please R&R :D thanx**

**Oh and enjoy!**

Jack flew around the workshop, his eyes gleamed and a huge, cheeky smile stretched from ear too ear. Behind him there was a line of yetis, elves and several very angry Guardians.

Honestly, Jack hadn't meant to cover the globe in a layer of thick ice, completely covering all of the lights, honestly he hadn't.

But it had happened; and now Jack was fleeing the wrath of… well everyone in the workshop.

Laughing, Jack flew upwards and perched right at the top of the globe and looked down at the angry crowd below.

Tooth flew up beside him and gave him her best stern look. It all fell apart however when he grinned at her, displaying the pearly white teeth she so adored. A grin spread across her face as she too saw the funny side.

Slowly, everyone gathered below joined in laughter until the entire workshop echoed with joy and laughter.

Jack stopped laughing immediately as the globe beneath him suddenly emitted several loud urgent-sounding beeps. As soon as everyone in the room heard the sound everything was normal like again.

North stomped round shouting orders, Tooth fluttered anxiously above everyone's heads, randomly shouting city names. Bunny pointlessly drew his boomerangs as though the enemy was in the room. Sandy fell asleep and Jack quickly called back the ice covering the globe.

As soon as the ice coating had gone the Guardians' eyes were immediately drawn to the cause of the beeping.

Two lights were quickly dimming.

Normally if a child stopped believing then the lights went out slowly, not at the speed they were fading now, the only going out this quickly meant only one thing.

"Quickly to the sleigh, there are children in danger!"

North dashed to his beloved sleigh with Jack, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and a dozen yetis and mini fairies hard on his heels.

Within minutes they were sitting in the sleigh and well on the way to Burgess.

"Still scared of the sleigh, hey flopsy?" Even with an emergency looming Jack still found time to taunt Bunny, who in retaliation opened his mouth and his eyes to reply, remembered where he was and rapidly shut them again, with Jack's laughter echoing in his ears.

After the spinning lights created by North's snow globe had faded the lights of Burgess where clearly visible.

Everyone jumped out beside Jack's lake, weapons out and ready for a fight. It didn't take long before the desperate wailing of a distraught mother reached them. Following the sound they came upon the devastating scene. Police officers everywhere, trying to determine how the children had frozen to death when it was easily above freezing, mourning friends and relatives gathered around the frozen bodies.

A deafening silence fell over the Guardians as the saw the bodies.

Fear and pain was still written all over their frozen faces and the girls hand was still grasping her brother's hand.

Jack passed through the gathered people, grief numbing him to the usual stab of pain he felt as people passed through him.

He knelt beside the children a passed a hand over their faces. Ice began to retreat from their bodies and slowly colour returned to their cheeks, he couldn't return life to them but he could at least free the front their icy graves.

Murmurs escaped from all the adults present as the ice began to melt away without reason.

Tears fell unchecked from Jack's eyes, freezing the second they touched his skin, they fell, frozen, from his face and onto the ground.

The older Guardians gathered round, tears forming in their eyes as the stared guilt ridden at the two children they had failed to protect.

Jack stared at the lifeless eyes that had once shone with energy and joy.

He had known the two siblings, they had believed in him and played in the snow with him and he had failed them.

Jack surged to his feet; he knew who had done this. He spun round and spoke one word to the Guardians.

"Jax."

They had dreaded this moment ever since Pitch had promised that they would return.

Jax and Pitch where ready to extract their revenge.

The two children were the first victims of Jax's hate but they wouldn't be the first.

**Hope you enjoyed it  
****I'm planning this story to be longer than Jack's Struggle but at the moment i'm only on chappie 3 so it might take a while, specially now that i'm back at school again ;(**

**So please just stick with me and this story and hopefully you won't regret it :D**


	17. Chapter 18 (Revenge)

**Sorry it has taken a little while to upload this, but its up now :D so enjoy!**

Jack stood alone, looking down at his reflection in the lake, not noticing anything. The others had returned to the Pole hoping to find any clues that would reveal Jax's whereabouts.

Bunny too, had remained behind.

He could sense the winter spirits pain and guilt and he wanted to comfort the suffering boy but he had no words. So the two of them; just stood alone deep in thought. Both were desperate for a distraction from the guilt.

Soon enough, that distraction arrived.

"We meet again."

Jack whirled around to see Bunny being surrounded by a crowd of fearlings while Pitch stood on and laughed.

Jax stood in front of Jack, a copy of Jack's cheeky smile on his face but a burning hatred in his eyes.

Jack looked at Jax and the similarities between him and Jax terrified him, the same grin, the same windswept hair (the only difference in their hair being the colour) and even the way they stood was similar.

"Yes Jack we are similar but we are also so very different." Jax took a step closer at the same time that Jack took a step back.

"I want to show you something Jack, I have been working on them for a very long time and I am very proud of them." Jax tapped the ground and two huge wolves erupted from the snow and ice.

Both were snow-white with black tendrils snaking through them, behind them trailed wisps of snow.

"They are a mix of fear, hate and cold." Jax ran his fingers thoroughly the wolves' fur, creating little flurries of snow and ice that fell from the wolves' pelts, smiling at Jack as he did so.

"What do you have?" Jax looked behind him and smirked at Jack.

"One oversized rabbit, not very impressive."

Apparently Bunny had heard Jax's criticism because seconds later a boomerang flew straight into him, knocking him head first in to the snow.

Immediately the two ice wolves bounded towards Bunny, eager to avenge their masters damaged pride.

"Stop!" Jax's yell stopped them mid-leap, a second later and they would have torn Bunny apart.

"Pitch, I tire of this place, let us take them and go." As soon as Jax finished speaking, Pitch gave the order and the fearlings closed in on Bunny, there was a single scream and then nothing, the fearlings disappeared and nothing was left except bloodied snow and a few lone fearlings, who soon vanished along with their companions.

Jack tried to run to where Bunny had fallen but as soon as he took a step the ice-wolves surged forward, snapping at his legs.

Jax shooed them away with a flick of his hand, but they remained by his side, fixing their white eyes on Jack and snarling deep in their throats.

"I have waited a long time to get my revenge on you Jack, I gave you a chance to join me but you choice them over me, Pitch wasn't so stupid, he understood the benefits of joining me, his life will be spared, yours and your friends' will not." As soon as Jax finished speaking he raised his staff and smashed into Jack's head.

Jack's world turned blurry and he slowly sank to his knees, the last thing he saw was a close up of the snow then everything faded away.

* * *

**Please review and fave! thanks  
Meh i'm not to pleased with this chappie, i might rewrite it at some point.**


	18. Chapter 19 (Revenge)

**Hi :) new chappie  
Parts that are in italic are dreams! just so you know :)**

_"Jack I'm scared."_

_"I know, I know, but you're going to be alright you're not going to fall in."_

_The two voices haunted his dream and refused to leave him in peace, Jack heard again and again his sister's terrified voice and even though he knew that it was a dream he still felt fear deep in his belly._

_"We're going to have a little fun instead."_

_"No we're not!"_

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes you always play tricks!" It was a bittersweet joy to hear his sister's voice again after so long, Jack felt a pang as he thought of his sister._

_"Well alright, not this time." Jack willed his sister to trust him. "I promise, your' going to be fine, you have to believe in me." The fear in her eyes faded a little as her big brother reassured her._

_"You wanna play a game?" Her eyes became big and confused as she stared at her brother._

_"We're going to play hopscotch, like we play everyday."_

_Slowly Jack moved across the ice and grabbed his staff, and caught her with it; just as it caught her, the ice gave way and she fell into the icy water._

_"Elizabeth" Jack screamed in an agony of fear._

_This wasn't how it happened; it was him who fell down not her, why was this happening?_

Jack jerked awake with a startled gasp; his sisters scream still ringing in his ears.

"Did you enjoy my little nightmare?" Pitch's velvety voice sounded close to Jack's ear.

"I thought that you would appreciate that one."

Jack rolled onto his side, wincing as the wound on his head throbbed.

"Your friend over there acted very defensively when he heard you scream; in fact he tried to attack me, which was something I simply couldn't accept so I… punished him."

Jack, slowly and painfully twisted his head to see Bunny's limp form lying on the ground a few feet away.

"Don't worry too much; he will probably wake up soon."

Jack crawled closer to Bunny hoping to discover the extent of his wounds.

The huge Pooka was lying on his belly, his light grey fur coated in dry and drying blood.

Pitch took his place standing over Bunny again with a poisonous glare at Jack.

Seeing Bunny, who had always seemed indestructible; like this was a massive shock.

Pitch glanced down at Bunny then at Jack, sighed deeply then vanished into the shadows.

As soon as Jack was certain that Pitch wasn't returning soon he crawled over to Bunny's side and tried to staunch the flow of blood.

"Is that you snowflake?" Bunny's voice was weak and his Australian accent was barely noticeable.

"Yep flopsy it's me, don't worry the others will get us out soon." Jack tried his best to sound confident but just one look at Bunny confirmed that he had failed at that.

Just as Bunny opened his mouth to talk another familiar voice sounded from the shadows.

* * *

**HI again :) hope u enjoyed this chappie, i'm not really happy about the dream bit i don't think that i got it quite right so at some point i may rewrite that bit.  
But anyway please review, follow and fave, thanks!**


	19. Chapter 20 (Revenge)

**Yay 2 chappies in one day :D**

**I'll say sorry now for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, i do proof-read my work but i miss a lot of stuff no matter how many times i read it**

**So no comments about grammar or spellings please :D **

* * *

Jax made a dramatic entrance (of course)

He had the shadows stretch and form terrifying faces above him, beside him stalked his two snow-wolves and behind him was two dozen fearlings. The wolves snarled and flashed their fearsome, pearl-white teeth, the fearlings snorted and pawed the ground; eager for action. At the head stood Jax, a proud and fearsome smiled stretched across his features.

"Our army has grown somewhat in the three years since you last saw us, this is but a small example of what we have." Jax smiled.

It had worked.

His impressive entrance, flanked by his wolves and the fearlings had intimated Jack and hadn't revealed that they were a lot weaker than they made out to be. With a glance and an almost imperceptible nod at Pitch, Jax motioned with his hand and immediately his wolves and three fearlings ran forward and forced Jack to his feet.

"Your in luck Jack, you're with me while your friend remains here with Pitch." Jax waved his hand again and the fearlings closed around Jack and slowly forced him towards Jax.

Jax led the way and Jack had no choice but to follow, driven forward by dagger-sharp fangs. Along a twisting corridor, down what seemed like hundreds of steps and then through a room that held nothing but weapons, every type of weapon that you could care to think of. Modern or historical they were all there. As they trekked through the depressing room, Jack found his eyes drawn to plain wall at the far side, empty apart from the three weapons that were on display.

The first one was an ancient axe from near the beginning of any civilization; the axe promised a quick but violent death for those who harmed its wielder.  
Next up was a silver and black sword. Black sand writhed and twisted on the blade. Jack knew instantly that a touch from the blade would cause endless agony and eventual insanity. The last weapon was a gun. Simple in design, and like the sword, its colours were black and silver. The gun was elegant and almost beautiful but again Jack sensed darkness and a murderous intent.

Jax eventually noticed that Jack's attention had strayed.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Jax joined Jack in gazing at the weapons.

Each one marks a step in human progress, first the axe, brutal and ugly, then the sword elegant and beautiful and finally the gun."

Jax strode over to the wall and carefully lifted the gun from its holdings. Jax turned the weapon over in his hands, admiring its build and looks.

"The gun is the most efficient weapon of all, it is both beautiful and ugly simultaneously, it is a proper killing machine."

Jax gently replaced the gun and they continued on through the room. After several more minutes of silence they walked through the oppressive room a door finally came into view. Jack quickened his pace, eager to leave the evil room.

Jax chuckled darkly and that one noise scared Jack more than the sight of all the murder weapons had.

"You won't be so eager to get away from this room soon." Jax promised with an evil grin.

Jack wrenched open the door determined to escape.

The room was blindingly bright, especially after the dark room but when Jack's eyes adjusted to the sudden light he looked around the room and then with a last look behind him, he stepped through the doorway with Jax just behind him.

* * *

Bunny regained consciousness with a pained moan.

Everything hurt, even his nose (if that was even possible) his head pounded fierce-fully and even the slightest movement sent agony spiking through his body.

Slowly opening his eyes he was struck by more pain as bright lights struck his sensitive eyeballs.

Moaning he slid his eyes closed again, and tried in vain to block out the pain.

"Ahh so sleeping beauty finally awakes!"

All attempts at blocking the pain failed as Bunny heard the voice e had dreaded hearing for so many years.

Pitch was back. Again.

In Burgess he had hoped that it was just his imagination playing tricks but now he no longer had the luxury of that option.

Pitch was definitely back.

It was at this moment that Bunny remembered Jack and for a heartbeat fear almost overwhelmed him before he ordered himself to stop panicking. Jack was a big boy he could protect himself.

"I can sense your fear; I know that you fear for your companion's life so listen to me carefully."

Bunny blood froze as he heard the barely leashed anger in Pitch's tone. Although he would never admit it, the huge Pooka was slightly scared of Pitch.

Ever since that incident five years ago with his believers a part of Bunny feared Pitch.

"I can smell your fear and I love it, but let me speak please and pay attention."

Bunny forced himself to ignore all of his fears about Jack's well being so he could listen to Pitch.

"You and the winter spirit are both being kept here, and you will experience pain like you never have before, but there is a chance for you to escape this place."

Pitch paused to let all that he had said sink in. He knew, after years of inflicting pain and misery that if your victim was informed that they would suffer soon then they would begin to wear themselves out worrying and that made everything easier. And so much more fun.

"Every other day during your stay here..." The way Pitch said it made it sound as though they were just staying in hotel or something of the like.

"… You will have the chance to compete in a completion, if you win then you go free and we leave you in peace but if you lose then you stay here." Bunny grunted as Pitch rammed a hard boot into his ribs, expelling all of his air in a huge rush.

"Capice?' Pitch's boot connected once more with Bunny's side, followed by an agonizing wave of pain as a rib snapped under the pressure. Bunny let out an involuntary sob as the pain racked his body; the last thing he was aware of before he faded away was Pitch's disturbing, insane cackling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If so then please review, fave and follow! please it means so much to mean (especially when people review)**


	20. Chapter 21 (Revenge)

**Newest chappie :D enjoy**

* * *

Jack woke with a scream. It took a few moments for him to calm himself down and convince himself that he wasn't melting. The temperature had increased though and now even the slight shade offered by the table wasn't enough and Jack felt a killer of a headache coming on, his belly was turning cartwheels and the bright lights still danced across his vision.

Jack crawled backwards further trying to make the most of the pathetic shade, when Jack was completely under the table he rested his head on his arm only to pull it back with a hiss of pain. Jack stared at the raw pink skin that covered him. Not once in his immortal life had he burnt, not even in Bunny's Warren but now he was sunburnt for head to foot, and every movement caused him agony.

Jack sighed. As if he needed anything else to make this worse.

"Frost, where are you?" Jack tired eyes flickered open as a voice echoed around the room.

"Come on out Frost, I'm not in the mood for playing!"

Jack felt as though he knew the voice but he was unable to put a face to the voice now matter how hard he tried.

"Frost where are you, stop hiding and show yourself." By this point Jack felt that he should make an effort, the familiar but unknown voice was beginning to sound impatient.

Jack prised apart his parched lips and made an effort to speak, but all that emerged from his parched throat was a frog-like croak. It as enough though. Jack saw a tall thin shadow approach his shelter and stop.

A face appeared and Jack remembered who the voice belonged to, and realised he should have remained quiet.

Just now Jack's body decided that it had had enough and his exhausted eyes slipped shut and his body crumpled against the side of the table.

The last thing that Jack was aware of was being cradled by a pair of arms, of being pressed against a chest and hearing the unsteady, stuttering beat of a broken heart.

In all of his life, immortal or not Jack had never been so content. All pain was gone as was all traces of exhaustion.

But he still felt as though he couldn't move on, he wanted to but something pulled him back, a sense of duty, a mission unfulfilled. Just as he was about to ignore the feeling and travel on to wherever a voice called out, penetrating his veil of peace and silence and reminding him of his duty to the children. He protected them and they needed him.

"Wake up Frost, please wake up!"

Jack opened his eyes to find Bunny's furred face closer to his own than he liked, Bunny seemed to realise this and jerked backwards.

"You're alive!" Bunny pulled Jack into a bone-crushing hug and Jack returned until both remembered what they were doing and moved away.

"Well I'm glad you're alive." Bunny awkwardly stated.

"We thought that we had lost you when you stopped breathing but then all of a sudden you just started breathing again and opened your eyes, gave me quite a shock let me tell you!"

Jack noticed Bunny's use of the word 'we' and anxiously looked around for Pitch or Jax.

"Well done kangaroo." Pitch's mocking tones startled Jack and he unconsciously pressed closer to Bunny, seeking comfort and reassurance.

"How sweet!"

At a muffled yelp from Bunny, Jack spun around to see Bunny being dragged away by two of Jax's wolves.

A sharp kick to the rib brought Jack's attention back to Pitch.

"While Jax is away doing whatever it is he is doing, I get to have a bit of fun with you and kangaroo over there." The unadulterated hate in his voice terrified Jack. He had suffered at Pitch's hands twice before and he had no desire to repeat the experience.

Jack longed for his staff, if he had it then his own and Bunny's situations would be very different, but he disk t and there weren't.

Pitch lifted something from the wall but his body blocked he object from Jack view, but judging from the horror on Bunny's face what was to follow would most likely be painful.

It was.

Jack screamed at the first lash of the whip. The whip cut though his blue hoodie and deep into his sunburnt, already painful skin.

The second lash was no less painful; in fact the pain was worse, as it struck the sore skin.

After the fifth lash Jack refused to scream, no matter how many times he was struck, he wouldn't give Pitch the satisfaction of knowing he caused him pain.

Jack endured the agonising pain, past the twentieth blow the pain became numb and he floated in and out of consciousness, but he still refused to scream.

Finally after fifty or so lashes Pitch grew bored of the whip and after cleaning it carefully he placed it back on the shelf, and spared a moment to glance at the bleeding boy on the floor. He admired the spirit and stubbornness of the boy and for a moment he didn't see his enemy, the person who had ruined his plans again and again, instead he saw a small boy who was hurting and scared. Seeing him in this light sparked up something Pitch Black hadn't felt for centuries, a desire to protect. The last time he had felt it was when he had first seen his daughter.

A small baby, barely five minutes old and an immortal, three hundred and seventeen year old boy stirred up protective parental feelings, understandable for his daughter, not so much for the irritating boy. Pitch shook his head to rid it of the memories of his daughter, Katherine.

She was long since dead and in the centuries since her death Pitch had taught himself to ignore any thoughts of her. But this boy had awakened unwanted, bittersweet memories. Memories of a human life.

Pitch replaced the object in his hands in the shelf and left the bleeding boy and the fuming rabbit.

Bunny wriggled frantically. He had to free himself and get to Jack. The poor boy was barely conscious and blood flowed freely down his back, his hoodie was already drenched in blood, but still more blood came.

Bunny screamed in frustration and this sound stirred Jack from his semi-conscious state.

"Bunny?" Jack's voice was weak and confused.

"Yea it's me snowflake, don't worry the others will be here soon and then we will get you fixed up proper. Don't worry."

Bunny felt a rush of pride for the boy; he had refused to show his pain even though he had been in agony.

"Jack you can't go to sleep ok, keep talking to me."

For the next hour Bunny refused to let Jack sleep, knowing that if he did then it could well be the last time he ever went to sleep.

Finally in the small hours of the morning Jax returned.

* * *

**Please review, fave and follow, it means so much to me when people review :D Thanks**


	21. Chapter 22 (Revenge)

**New chappie :) whooop :D**

**Please review it means so much when you do :)**

**Sorry about grammar or spelling mistakes, just try & ignore them.**

* * *

Jack was stirred from his semi-conscious state by the cry of a child and looked up and suddenly his heart stopped beating. Jamie!

Jax had Jamie.

"I can see the fear in your eyes Jack, you fear for this young one." Jax pushed Jamie to the floor and ordered his wolves to guard him.

"Jax, what are you doing? That's a boy, you can't harm him!" Pitch stared in horror at the panic stricken child sobbing on the floor.

Jax just laughed before slapping Jamie across the face, snapping his head back with the force of it.

Jack and Bunny screamed and pulled at their bonds, desperate to reach Jamie, to protect him front this madman.

Jax laughed and smacked Jamie again, this time using his staff the force of which sent Jamie sprawling across the floor.

"You won't win!" Even now Jamie's belief shone bright.

"Won't I?" Jax stalked forward and lifted his staff high into the air ready to bring it down on Jamie's head with devastating force. He never had the chance.

Just as Jax was bringing down the staff, Jack and Bunny where screaming themselves hoarse and Jamie was squeezing his eyes closed, Pitch made a choice.

He sent a rush of nightmare sand crashing into Jax forcing him backwards and slamming him into the wall.

A moment of complete silence followed as everyone struggled to accept what had happened. Jax struggled to his feet and stared, shocked at his former companion.

"I don't care if you hurt the Guardians but you shall not hurt the children, not in front of me or the Guardians, ever!"

When Pitch had remembered his daughter and how he had promised himself that he would protect her so long ago he remembered that he had once been one of the greatest warriors before he had been corrupted by the shadows. Allowing the shadows to corrupt him meant that he had failed his daughter and because he had failed her he taught himself not to remember. But seeing Jack so helpless and childlike had brought the memories back unbidden and Pitch had remembered his warrior ways and something had changed.

The broken heart that Jack had heard; broken because of a promise that hadn't been fulfilled, was beginning to heal and as soon as Pitch chose to save Jamie there was no going back. He was going to fulfill his promise in a different way, by protecting all children not just his own.

"Pitch!" Jax hissed venomously as he forced his way through the crowd of nightmares.

"What happened to our plans to make Jack suffer?"

"The boy that you were preparing to strike is not Jack and so I will not allow you to harm him!"

Pitch summoned a crowd of fearlings and they stamped and snorted by his side, slowly getting closer to Jax.

Jax seemed to realized that he was outclassed and outnumbered and made a quick exit.

"I promise you this, I will return and I will make you all suffer." With these final words Jax vanished from view.

Silence for a moment.

"Um I don't mean to rush anyone but I am kind of bleeding to death here." Jack's weak voice broke the silence.

He was exhausted, from the heat the whips, seeing Jamie hurt and from Pitch's actions and for the second time his body decided that it was time to switch off, and Jack slumped against his bonds.

Jamie quickly left Bunny's side, where he had been freeing him from the chains that held him, and crawled to Jack's side.

Pitch cautiously came closer. Without his usual look of anger and hate Pitch looked a lot less frightening.

"Thanks' Pitch." Jamie turned away from Jack for just a second to thank the shadow master.

If he had continued looking at Pitch he would have seen a happy smile stretch across his pale features and carried onto into his eyes.

"Here we need to get him outside and back to the pole, rabbit can you still do that tunnel trick?" Pitch gathered Jack into his arms, careful not to jostle him to much, and jumped after the rabbit and the small boy.

"North calm down, it has only been a day." Tooth was still trying in vain to calm the Russian. As soon as they had awoken the Russian had done nothing but fret and stress (which was normally Tooth's job) and nothing that Tooth said or Sandy mimed could reassure him.

"North listen to me, we will visit Jack's lake and we will find them there, we will scold them for worrying is then we will all return here save and sound." Again Tooth's calm and patient tone got though and within minutes they were setting of through a glowing, whirling portal. Just as a hole opened in the ground and Bunny hopped out carrying Jamie in his arms and behind him, Pitch carrying an unconscious Jack in his arms.

Several yetis, including the one that Jack had christened Phil approached Pitch, all of them holding a whatever had been near them when Pitch had arrived (one had armed itself with a particularly large elf)

"Wait, dudes chill he's with us… for now." Bunny calmed the yetis enough to stop them from attacking instantly.

"Now where is North?"

After several minutes of struggling to understand the yetis they got he gist of their message, and they settled down to wait for the others return.

Pitch gently laid Jack onto a sofa, then say down beside him.

"Now you and I need to talk!"

* * *

**So again please review! **

**Now that is letting me upload new stories again i'm not sure whether to keep uploading chappies here or to make a new story and reupload chappies there instead. Tell me what u think i should do :)**


	22. Chapter 23 (Revenge)

**Hey there!**

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while, ive been working on anothe ROTG fanfic but I'm concentrating inn this story now so the next few chappies will be uploaded soon!**

**Please review, fave and follow!**

* * *

Pitch looked at the Easter Bunny, and as he caught sight of the crusted wounds on his back he felt an unusual pang of guilt.

"Are you with us or not?" When Pitch hesitated Bunny's hands slowly reached for his trusty boomerangs only to realise that they were missing. Along with Jack's staff they were back at Pitch's den. Pitch smirked as Bunny advanced threateningly.

Pitch tapped the ground and a nightmare emerged from the ground. Much like how the mini-fairies had been carried so long ago, this nightmare carried Jack's staff and Bunny's boomerangs inside of its almost transparent body.

Bunny snarled angrily. But before anything could happen the room was filled with glowing lights and voices could be heard.

"Tooth they weren't there, something is very wrong!"

A whirling portal opened up in the Pole, and North's loud voice rose above the clamour of the Pole.

Pitch's smug smile vanished from his face as the formidable shape of North and the daintier form of Tooth became visible through the whirling colours.

Pitch melted into the shadows while Bunny bounded forward eager to greet his friends and to explain everything to them.

"You see North I told you that they would be fine didn't I?" Tooth darted forward and pulled Bunny into a warm hug.

"North was worrying over you two, we all were." Tooth moved away from Bunny as Sandy tried to wrap his small arms around Bunny.

"Where is Jack anyway?" Tooth glanced

Bunny pulled back from Sandy's comforting embrace, wincing slightly as sand floated free of his body, fine as it was it, rubbed onto his sensitive wounds.

Tooth frowned at his expression and worry began to cloud her face. North also moved closer; his expression matching Tooth's.

A heartbreaking scream echoed around the room as Tooth caught a glimpse of Jack, blood-stained and unconscious, sprawled across the sofa with an anxious Jamie by his feet.

"Ok before ya start freaking out Jack will recover, he just needs good care and rest."

Tooth darted past Bunny and immediately started to bark orders as her mothering side took over. Cradling his head in her lap she cautiously snuck a glance at his back, and almost immediately she recoiled with a sob.

"Who did this, I will make them suffer, I promise!" Tooth's threat, while muffled by tears, still managed to sound fearsome.

"Unfortunately, fairy-queen but that isn't going to happen."

Pitch had decided to show himself and as soon as he did so, Tooth flew at him, grabbing a handy bauble to use as a weapon as she flew, Sandy conjured up two whips and North drew his swords and prepared to battle.

"Enough!" Bunny stood in front of the vengeful Guardians.

"I have no love for Pitch but this time we will need his help to defeat Jax that is what you want to do isn't it?" Bunny's challenge was enough for now to stop the battle.

"Now we need to plan how to take down Jax."

Bunny looked around, hoping to see inspiration light up a face, but everyone's' faces remained blank.

"Well before we start anything we need to get Jack sorted out and take Jamie home."

* * *

For the next half an hour the Pole was buzzing with activity. Yetis and elves carried various bandages and medicines to the hospital wing where North, Sandy and Phil treated Jack and Bunny's wounds while Tooth stayed in the corner, fretting and worrying.

Finally their wounds had been cleaned and dressed Bunny was joining Jack in sleep.

The remaining Guardians, along with Pitch retired to the main room to talk plans.

Two hours, several cups of tea and plenty of biscuits later and the Guardians still had no ideas of how to take down Jax, permanently.

Things were beginning to look bleak, Jack and Bunny were seriously injured, Jax had returned and was hell bent on revenge, and they had no idea how long their uneasy truce with Pitch would last.

"Jax was once part of Jack correct?" The heavy was broken as Tooth spoke up.

Every head in the room spun towards Tooth, confusion wrinkling their foreheads.

"Yes he was." Pitch, standing alone at the back was the one who answered, when he spoke every head swivelled back to him.

"And you know this how Pitch?" North challenged.

Pitch looked away before answering, unable to meet his eyes.

"I did my homework on Jax that's all." North glared at Pitch from across the room, could sense that there was something Pitch was neglecting to tell them.

"I think that there is a part of that story missing, care to fill us in?"

Pitch sighed before making himself comfy on a handy sofa.

"Very well then, I suppose I could, but only because you insisted." Pitch leant back onto the sofa and sent his memory back four year years.

* * *

**so there ya go! Hope u enjoyed. I did enjoy it then please please review! Because it really means so much to me! **

**Also please check out my other fanfic 'First Christmas' it would also mean a lot if I could get you all to great that fanfic!**

**thanks!**


	23. Chapter 24 (Revenge)

**HI :D new chappie!**

**I'm in such a good mood at the mo! I'm pre-ordering the Rise of the Guardians DVD! YAY so happpy!**

**This one explains how Pitch knew about Jax, which wasn't really explained in the last chappie.**

**Please review, fave & follow!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rise of the guardians or any of it's characters, just Jax **

* * *

"When you all defeated me five years ago I had offered Jack a place beside me as my second in command, he declined of course, I wasn't surprised although he was tempted, I could see it in his eyes he was-" North coughed, an obvious hint!

"Anyway, I thought that if I had Jack as an ally then you wouldn't stand a chance but after he refused I believed that I was finished, but then after a year of solitude I heard a voice, it said 'free me Pitch and I will join you, together we will rule' and it told me who it was and how to free it." Pitch paused again completely aware of the Guardians' frustration.

"So another year later and I have perfected my plan, so I kidnapped the girl, Cupcake I believe her name was, knowing that Jack would attempt to rescue her, which he did."

Again Pitch paused, and this time it was Tooth who dropped the unsubtle hint. Smiling Pitch resumed his tale again.

"So Jack came to help the girl and I kidnapped him and pretended that it was the girl I was after, knowing that doing so would convince Jack that I was after her, when it was Jack I was after."

Tooth glared at Pitch as he paused yet again, knowing that he enjoyed teasing them.

"So I tortured Jack- At this statement Tooth flew from her seat, ready to fly at Pitch and pummel him for what he had done, before North pulled her back down with a stern look- for a short while until Jax, who is the loneliness and hatred inside of Jack personified, during three hundred years of isolation, Jax was created and he was able to break free of Jack with my help, so I helped Jax and he was supposed to be by right hand man, however he soon stopped that idea."

Complete silence followed the end of Pitch's tale.

"So you mean Jack is Jax and Jax is Jack?" North collapsed into a chair by the fire as he tried to puzzle it out.

"Yes, but without Jack, Jax wouldn't have existed, it was Jack's emotions that created him, and it was my longing that freed him, and I am the first to admit that freeing Jax was a mistake."

All eyes were fixed on Pitch as he admitted his mistake; it was unheard of for the Nightmare King to show remorse.

"So if we can somehow trap Jax inside of Jack again then that's it, problem solved." Excitement was plain in North's tone and it was clear from the gleam in his eyes that he had already begun to plan everything.

"Not quite, after so long being free, Jax will not be wanting too relinquish his freedom, to say the least and because both of them have grown stronger trapping Jax inside Jack again would quite likely kill them both!" For the second time in as many minutes, Pitch's words were followed by silence.

"It would kill Jack?" Tooth was the first to speak, and her eyes were wide and full of despair as she looked around.

Sandy had a huge 'X' in the air above him and North was shaking his head.

"We will never harm Jack, so we are back to square one, as you say."

Pitch stood up, black sand swirling around his thin frame as he did so, which sent several nearby elves scuttling for cover.

"Maybe we could just weaken him, prevent him from using his power and then we could just leave him someplace to die, he is immortal but it would take a lot less to kill him then it would to kill one of us."

Every one of the Guardians present visibly tensed at Pitch causal use of the term 'we'.

"You seem to know a lot about your 'companion's' weaknesses, how is that?"

"As soon as I realised that Jax was a danger to me and to everyone else I decided to find out what I could."

A loud ringing interrupted the brewing argument. Sandy was holding an elf hostage and was violently shaking it up and down.

"Sandy you have something to say?"

Sandy shook his head and pointed to the door.

An unsteady Jack was leaning heavily against the door frame clutching his side.

"Jack what are you doing up?" Tooth darted across the room and supported Jack.

"You should be resting and healing, not wandering about." North joined Tooth in supporting Jack.

"If you are taking Jax down then I want to help, he was part of me I want to help take him down."

"Jack…" Tooth began gently but with a dismissive wave of his hand Pitch cut her off.

"Wait maybe he can help after all he and Jax were originally part of each other…"

"At some point some one will have to explain how that even works too me."

"We were hoping you could tell us, Jack."

Pitch snorted, impatient and annoyed.

"Anyway! If Jack could help us then chances are we could defeat or seriously wound Jax, so even though he is still weak…"

"Yea and whose fault is that?!" As soon as North snapped out the accusation the entire room turned deadly silent as everyone held their breath to see how Pitch would respond, if it went badly then the entire thing would collapse around them. Luckily though, Pitch just smiled and waved his hand absently through the air.

"Water under the bridge, Jacks forgiven me and we are on the same side." Pitch turned his back and so missed Jack's poisonous look.

"I have not forgiven you Pitch and I'm sure that Bunny hasn't either, nor is he planning to." Jack cut off mid-speech as his face twisted in pain and he slumped against North's comforting bulk.

"Jack…" Tooth whimpered miserably. "You should be resting."

Jack waved her plea aside and continued.

"However we will need your help to stop Jax and so I will endure your presence for as long as it takes to destroy Jax." Jack finished and as soon as he did, whatever had been keeping him talking and conscious vanished and he collapsed, North's supporting arm being the only thing that prevented him from hitting the floor.

"We need to get him back to medical, his back has opened up, Phil will you take him?"

As soon as Phil stepped forward to take the limp boy, Pitch stood in his way, preventing him from taking Jack.

"Let me, it's because of me that he is in there, the least I can do is make sure he recovers." Every eye, whether it was Guardian's, Yeti's or Elves was on Pitch at this point as he held his arms out for the boy.

North scanned Pitch's face for any sign of aggression or anger and finding none reluctantly handed Jack over.

Pitch cradled the unconscious boy as you would a small baby and carefully carried the sleeping winter spirit from the room.

Silence followed his departure as everyone tried to come to grips with this unexpected show of empathy and kindness from the King of Nightmares.

"Well, that was… scary." Tooth stared after the rapidly disappearing figure.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! it means so much and really encourages me!**

**Pitch is being nice because i think that he just wants to be noticed & belivied in like Jack but unlike Jack he achieves this through fear, and plus he wants to get rid of Jax so thats why he's being nice.**


	24. Chapter 25 (Revenge)

**Hi :) new chappie**

**This is the longest story ive eva written, 29pages on word!**

**please review, fave and follow :)  
Also im on such a hype at the mo as ive ORDERED THE DVD :D hhahahaha so happpy, i was supposed 2 order it a few days back but my parents were mean and didnt :( but now they have :D ahhh so happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pitch cradled the unconscious boy in his arms as he literally ran to the medical rooms. He could feel the wetness from Jack's bleeding wounds sticking to his arms as the cuts re-opened.

Finally after carefully navigating the maze-like corridors, the neon red lights of the medical room appeared on a door just ahead.

Pitch almost laughed with relief but remembered who and where he was just in time. It wouldn't be good for the King of Fear to be seen laughing.

Pitch entered the medical room to complete chaos; yetis were rushing around the room, avoiding the furious figure that stood in the very heart of the room.

As soon as Pitch's presence was noticed the entire room fell silent and turned to stare at the Nightmare King and the unconscious and bleeding boy in his arms.

A large yeti moved from the huddle and marched up to Pitch.

Pitch braced himself for a beating, determined to prove himself to the Guardians (killing one of North's yetis wouldn't really help his case) however instead of a beating he got a shy smile as the yeti gently removed Jack from his hold.

In amazement Pitch stared after the yeti as the other began to return to their jobs.

"Stop gawking mate." Pitch jumped slightly as Bunny came up behind him and spoke close to his head, his eyes didn't wander from the yeti that had carried Jack away though.

"I'm not gawking rabbit." Pitch finally forced his eyes away from where the yeti had been and turned to face the furious Pooka.

"Why did they let you take Jack, you're the reason he is here!" Pitch flinched back from the rage in Bunny's voice.

"You need me to get rid of Jax, that's why they let me stay and when Jax is gone, and then… well we see what happens."

"Don't get to comfy mate, you'll be out of here soon enough." Bunny followed the yeti that had taken Jack, leaving Pitch standing alone in the medical room.

Pitch stared down at his hands as yetis swarmed around him, gathering bandages and medicines before going after Jack, for the third time in his long, long life Pitch felt remorse and guilt as a consequence of his actions. Since he had decided to help the Guardians his guilt had been building until he could stand it no more. Pitch stood and silently pushed past the yetis as he went after the injured boy.

Several hours later and Jack's wounds had been re-bound and cleaned and he was sleeping peacefully. The Guardians silently slipped into the room and watched as the 'baby' Guardians slept. They winced as they saw the raised welts from the whip lashes on his bare back and the peeling red skin that covered all of him.

What had surprised them, most of all wasn't the protective form of Bunny standing over Jack's sleeping body but the shadowy figure of Pitch standing in the corner of the room watching over Jack as he slept.

"Pitch do you know anything else about Jax that could help us?"

"He hates not being the one in control and he fears being alone, I guess three hundred years alone does that to a person." All four Guardians shifted awkwardly as they were forced to remember their mistake.

North was the first to speak in the awkward silence that followed.

"If there was some way that we could make Jax believe that he is alone and has no-one, then it would make him an easier target."

The Guardians all looked at each other, a plan turning in their minds.

"That wouldn't work."

"Jax see's his ice creations and such as companions and to truly make him believe that he was alone we would have to remove his power to create them and then he would be vulnerable to attack, however the only problem is taking away his power would be almost impossible." The small group fell into silence with only the quiet murmurs of the yetis as they checked Jack's wounds.

"There must be someway that we can take his power if only for a short while."

"There is." Everyone present turned to Jack as his weak voice interrupted their pondering. The Winter spirit was sitting up, supported by several yetis.

"Like me if Jax is away from his staff then his powers are severely depleted if not gone completely, take away his staff and take away his power to create his companions." Jack winced slightly as a yeti applied too much pressure onto his wounds.

"Jack!" Tooth instantly darted to Jack's side as he flinched; baby Tooth joined her mother at Jack's side. As soon Jack showed the slightest sign of pain Pitch and Bunny were instantly at his side, inquiring about the pain and how they could help.

Jack sat up further, grimacing as his back protested against the sudden movement.

"If somehow we could remove his staff then the most he could do would be make a snowball, which could be used as a weapon but not as a companion or friend."

Jack gave in to his body's demands and sank back down onto the bed, flinching again.

"However Pitch would be the most likely to succeed at getting it, Jax's desperation for company might allow Pitch to get close to Jax and take the staff, bring it here which would then draw Jax here and we could attack him with the help of the yetis and the eggs, if they are willing."

There was silence after Jack finished talking as everyone digested and contemplated the idea.

"I think it could work!"  
Soon all of the Guardians and the nearby yetis were approving the idea and planning what would happen next.

"Right, so now Pitch you need to return to Jax and regain his trust."

Pitch nodded before summoning nightmares and leaving the room in a swirl of black sand.

"Now then we just need to get you and Bunny fighting fit again, literally." North glanced at Bunny and Jack both who nodded, Jack even made a valiant effort to rise out of the bed before collapsing back onto with a pained smile.

"It might take a while Jack, be patient."

Jack sighed and lay back down onto the bed, smiling slightly as he looked forward to the time when they would fight Jax.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**There is only a few more chappie left before this story is gonna be finished so if you have continued to read this story then thanks :D it means so much!  
**

**_Please review!_  
**


	25. Chapter 26 (Revenge)

**Newest chappie :) enjoy!**

**This story is starting to draw to a close, I think maybe 2-3 more chappies before it's finished :(**

**please review, fave and follow!**

**enjoy! **

* * *

Pitch stared at the leather-clad boy who he had once considered a friend. Now he felt nothing but disgust and hated for the boy, he hoped that his true feeling wouldn't shine through as everything, including what the Guardians thought of him, hung on if Jax forgave him.

"So you say that you realised your mistake and now you want to join me again and take revenge on the Guardians?" Jax paced around the small room with Pitch standing in the very centre of it.

Jax swung his staff around him and Pitch was so tempted just to dart forward and grab it from the insufferable boy before leaving for the Pole. However it would help the Guardians much more if he could discover Jax's plans and derail them. Stalling Jax for as long as possible would also give Jack and Bunny time to recover from the wounds that he had inflicted on them. Pitch's level of self-loathing increased greatly as he remembered the screams that at the time he had enjoyed immensely.

"Okay then." Pitch was interrupted from his session of regret by Jax's voice.

"I forgive you, the Guardians obviously deceived you but you have broken free of their lies and have rejoined me." Jax smiled at Pitch who had to hold back a laugh as he realised that Jax was convincing himself that Pitch had been forced to betray him rather than chosen to betray him.

"Now we need to plan how we are going to destroy the Guardians completely since Bunny and Jack escaped." Again Pitch had to hold back a laugh as Jax made out that they had 'escaped' rather than being set free by him.

"I think that torturing then for a few weeks until they are all completely broken and then as an act of mercy, we will kill them." The cold hatred in Jax's voice scared Pitch (not that he would ever admit it) and silently in his secret heart he feared for the Guardians.

Hours passed as Jax went into great detail about how the Guardian would suffer at their hands, how they would scream and beg for mercy only to be laughed at and tortured further.

As the time passed Pitch started to realise just how far past insane Jax was, as he started talking about making them torture each other in an attempt to earn their freedom.

"If they did somehow manage to get free then they would be so broken and defeated that they would be able to nothing but crawl into a dark corner and cry.

Pitch was slightly worried that something so evil and twisted could be born from the mind of the fun-loving, kind Jack Frost.

* * *

Jack cried out as he slightly healed cuts on his back stretched and opened as he leant forward. Instantly the wounded Spirit was surrounded by yetis and several worried Guardians.

"Jack, honey are you okay?" Tooth peered into Jack's face as though searching for the answer in his skin.

In the week since Pitch had retuned to Jax both Bunny and Jack had had time to heal and although Bunny's wounds were just near invisible, painless scars, Jack's wounds still re-opened often, causing a lot of pain and soaking whatever his back was touching at the time in an river of blood.

"I'm fine just everyone stop fussing." Jack snapped and everyone immediately drew back rapidly.

Jack hadn't been allowed out of the room once and that inactivity had become apparent in his temper. He snapped quicker now and was even more sarcastic than before. The only person who could stay with him for a long period of time was baby tooth, and that was properly because she couldn't talk back to him in a language that he would understand and so he couldn't engage her in a verbal war.

"Sorry Jack." Tooth's voice was very mute and sad and Jack sighed guiltily.

"Sorry it's just I'm so bored here, I want to be outside making it snow having snowball fights and getting rid of Jax, instead I'm coped up here all because my stupid injures won't heal!" Jack leant against the wooden headboard and yelped as his back rubbed against the hard wood. His sunburn had all but healed all was left of the sunburn was pale pink blotches on his arms, the deep cuts on his back however were a different story, no matter how much cream or medicine was applied they refused to heal even slightly.

"How about a quick spell outside the Pole just a few moments of making light snow and prehaps one snowball fight." Tooth proposed, her normal energy back. Jack's entire face lit up and he almost flew from his bed.

"Here is your staff we will be along in a moment." North handed Jack's his staff which had been in the corner waiting to feel its owners hold again.

"You will all come out and join me?"

All of the Guardians (except Bunny) readily agreed that they would. After reviving several death glares from the others Bunny reluctantly agreed that he would join them outside.

Jack grabbed his staff and left them all behind in a blast of icy wind.

"Kids gonna be super hyper." Bunny warned as they trudged after the excited winter spirit.

Once outside Jack started three snowball fights all of which he easily won. He also created an entire snow fort and a mini snow castle (that was still pretty large) before finally dropping into the snow, exhausted.

"Finally the kids worn out." Bunny looked the figure lying in the snow and smiled gently.

"Can we go inside now, my paws are freezing!"

North laughed a deep belly laughed and joined Jack in the snow while Bunny stared incredulous at the two figures in the snow.

Finally though they convinced Jack to return to his bed.

It was only when he felt no pain as he moved and when there was no familiar feeling of warm blood tricking down his back that Jack realised that something was different. Eagerly pulling off his hoodie Jack showed his back to the medical yeti and the Guardians. Nothing remained of the whip wounds except dozens of pale white scars that littered his back, barely noticeable against his skin.

"Jack, your wounds they've healed." Tooth was the first to state the obvious.

Bunny and Sandy could do nothing but stare at the near invisible scars and run their fingers along them as though touching the scars would bring back the bleeding wounds.

"The snow!" North sudden and loud announcement made everyone, (including the two yetis in the room) jump.

"Jack is the spirit of Winter, it makes sense that coming in contact with snow and ice would heal him better than anything we could give him."

Realisation dawned on everyone's faces as they looked out the windows at the sparkling white snow and back to Jack's pale white skin.

"So by keeping him in here all the time was just making him weaker?"

"Not weaker but it wasn't really making him better." North joined Sandy and Bunny in running his fingers over the slightly raised scars, making Jack giggle slightly as their fingers ticked his skin.

His roll in the snow had also compltly healed all of the sunburn that had covered his skin.

"Now that I'm completely healed des that mean that once Pitch returns with Jax's staff I can attack him with you?" Jack sat up straighter looking eagerly at his friends, he wanted nothing more than to be the one who destroyed Jax.

The Guardians looked at each other before nodding.

"Pitch will likely be back any day so we need to start preparing ourselves, Tooth start getting your fairies ready to fight, Bunny get your eggs ready and perhaps brush up on your tai chi." Bunny nodded eagerly and almost immediately opened up a tunnel to the Warren.

"Sandy get your sand-whips ready." Sandy also nodded then conjured up several sand-soldiers.

"Yes train them up too."

"Jack start trying to fight without your staff, even if it is just a small flurry of snow than that is better than Jax." Jack frowned then reluctantly lay his staff down.

"I shall sharpen my swords and train with them again." North drew his two large swords from their sheathe on his back, smiling wickedly as he did so.

Tooth hugged both North and Jack before calling to baby Tooth who had been hiding in the hood of Jack's hoodie, as soon as baby Tooth flew to her mother, Tooth soared out of the window, ready to return home and train her beloved fairies.

"Train hard Jack, you must try to do it without the help of your staff, if it helps start outside and use the snow there."

North left the room, ready to train up the yetis and himself.

Jack grabbed his staff and followed Tooth out the window.

He placed his staff away from himself and willed the snow to form a small snowball.

Finally after dozens of disappointing tries Jack made a perfectly round snowball. Encouraged by this Jack willed the snowball to gather more snow, which it did and slowly it grew in size, until Jack grew bored with it and quickly returned the snow to its shapeless form.

Then using Sandy's whips as a muse he formed several ice spears, all of which were deadly sharp and would melt slowly once away from him. Once again encourage by this Jack decided to move on to bigger weapons. Within an hour there was a range of weapons all made from ice and snow in front of Jack. A set of snow-whips, several snow-spears and a snow-dagger, all of which were fatally sharp. Jack looked at his creations and realised that for over three hundred years he had come to rely far to much on the fragile piece of wood that always accompanied him.

"Wind take me up!" For the first time in his immortal life, Jack was flying without his staff in his hands, slightly unsteady at first but growing in stability and confidence as he practiced. The Wind was always there to support him when he started to wobble and flail about, just as it had been three hundred years back when it's first child had first tried to fly.

Jack yelled out loud as he mastered flying without his staff. He could just about hear the loud crashes of North's swords and the loud shouts of the yetis, and he could imagine Tooth drilling her mini-fairies and Bunny practising his tai-chi and forcing his eggs to do the same. Jack looked up at the bright light of the moon and he heard the voice of MIM as he looked down at his creations.

"_Well done my frost-child, you are leaning fast."_

Jack smiled at the moon as he felt the pride and confidence that flowed it.

"Just try and take us Jax!"

* * *

**so italic writing is MIM talking just so you know!**

**hope you enjoyed! Only a few more chappies 2 go until the end.**

**please review, it means so so much to me everytime I get a new review! So please review :)**


	26. Chapter 27 (Revenge)

**HI :D **

**New chappie!  
The next chappie is quite likely to be teh last one :( **

**this is kinda the Guardians meeting up and preparing to fight Jax.**

**Please review, follow and fave!**

* * *

Jax held the elderly lady close as he waited for the ice to send her into an eternal sleep, slowly her body stopped shivering uncontrollably and she fell limp in his arms. He let the lady fall from his arms in disgust, repulsed that he had even held her, but as she had died she had wanted company and even Jax knew that a person's dying wish had to be fulfilled to the best of your abilities so he held the old woman in his arms as he killed her.

Pitch stared at the frost-coated woman's body lying ungainly on the floor and a shiver ran through him as he heard Jax's pleased laugh.

"When the foolish Guardians have been destroyed we will rule supreme, the world shall be commanded by ice-cold fear." Jax laughed again and this time the entire building seemed to shiver and cringe away from Jax, even Pitch's nightmares, which thrived on fear and hatred, flinched back.

A stifled sob came from the corner where the dead lady's daughter was tied in chains, preventing her from escaping, or even moving.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart you won't have to wait for long, it's your turn next." The young woman looked to Pitch and silently begged him with her big brown eyes. Pitch turned his head, his heart breaking even more that it already was. He couldn't help this girl, not yet anyway.

"Actually, sorry sweetie but you going to have to wait until after your son has had a turn." Jax smiled as the woman screamed and tried to fight of the ice-wolves that pulled her small son away from her.

The boy cried and fought the wolves as he tried in vain to get back to the safety of his mother's side, but to no avail.

Jax roughly pulled the boy to his feet and slowly the ice began to creep across the boy's wrists and up his arms, then along his chest until it started to climb up his neck. The boy stopped screaming and started crying pitifully as the ice crept across his face leaving small frost patterns as it did.

As the boy's tears started to freeze as they trickled down his chin, Pitch decided that he had had enough. He summoned all of the nightmares at his disposal and within seconds he had an entire army beside him all ready to trample Jax as soon as their master gave the word. Telepathically Pitch gave the order and immediately dozens of nightmares surged forward and surrounded Jax. Pitch quickly formed some nightmare-monkeys (a first for him) and new creations gently took the unconscious boy from Jax and freed his mother from the chains then placed the two of them on the back of the largest nightmare who quickly responded to silent commands from Pitch and vanished taking the mother and child to the Pole where they could be healed. Once the nightmare had gone Pitch turned back to where Jax was cowering behind his ice-wolves which were being rapidly overwhelmed by the older, stronger nightmares.

"Pitch, you betrayed me again!" Pitch restrained a laugh as Jax pointed out the blatantly obvious.

"Pitch, call them off and I will let you go unharmed.

Pitch decided not to grace Jax with a response and instead ordered his nightmares to get Jax staff anyway they could. Seconds later and Jax was buried underneath a pile of nightmares as every single one of them leapt at him, eager to be the first to get the staff and finally receive some praise from their master.

There was a frightening scream-whinny as one of the nightmares got a hold of Jax's staff and managed to pull it away from him. As the staff was wrenched from his grasp Jax let out a furious, blood-curdling scream that for a moment even had the bravest of the nightmares frozen in place, it didn't last though.

The nightmares' let out a collective scream and dived at Jax again who tried in vain to form an ice-creature to protect him, without his staff though he was next to helpless and for a moment Jax's face lost it's usual arrogant and uncaring look and the innocent boy who had once worn that face so long ago, shone through. But then the face of hatred and rage was back and Jax desperately flung his arms and legs about him in an attempt at protecting himself.

Pitch watched as his nightmares beat Jax into an unconscious heap of blood and broken bones before calling them back. In one hand he held the black staff of Jax's and in the other he held a snowglobe that would return him to the Pole the instant that he smashed it.

Pitch looked once at the mess on the floor that was Jax before holding the globe high above his head and hurling it to the floor. Bright lights filled the darkness of Jax's lair and then the noises of the Pole hit Pitch as he emerged from the portal into the very heart of North's workshop.

The noise of the portal and the shocked yells of the yetis brought North and Jack running, only to Pitch standing amid a crowd of irritated yetis.

"Pitch have you brought the staff?" North elbowed his way through the yetis until he stood in front of Pitch.

"Yes and my nightmares have injured Jax, when I left he was unconscious with several broken bones." North twisted his fingers into his magnificent white beard as he stared at the King of Fear.

"Jack will you go and summon the others, tell them that the time for training is over it is now time to fight!" Jack nodded then darted off towards the globe.

"So Jax is weakened then and he obviously hasn't got his staff so his powers will be dramatically less, unlike Jack who can now control the winter weather almost as well without his staff as he can with, this puts us at an advantage, but are sure that we can definitely defeat him?" North was anxious, not over his own well-being but over his adopted family's.

"If Jax is as insane as I think he is then he will be willing to do anything to defeat us, which means that will we have to draw him some place where he can hurt no innocents, from what Jack has told me, when he is away from his staff he feels a pull towards it and if it is the same for Jax than that is how we will get him to where we will be waiting for him." Just as North finished speaking Jack zoomed back, almost toppling a yeti.

"Whoops, sorry, North they are all on their way and will be here in few."

For the next little while the three of them went over the details of the plan as they waited for the others to arrive. First to arrive was Tooth and her army of mini-fairies.

"Hi, I brought as many as I could spare, the others are stretched to cover all the teeth but they can manage, these are all the ones who wanted to fight." Tooth landed in front of North while her fairies all landed wherever there was space, there were so many that when every fairy had found someplace to rest, the entire room looked as though it was underwater as the opaque wings fluttered and the rainbow bodies moved.

A few minutes after Tooth had arrived both Sandy and Bunny arrived and Pitch left to discover if Jax had awoken. When Pitch arrived with news that Jax had awoken and was searching for his staff the battle preparations really began.

Jack and Bunny (along with several sentinel eggs) left immediately away for Antarctica. Jack so that he could establish dominance over the strong winds there and Bunny so that he could set up traps and prepare the eggs for battle.

At the Pole, Tooth was going over some last minute battle details with her fairies. North and Pitch discussed how Jax would fight and how best to avoid his attacks and they should do their own attacks.

Finally, three hours after Pitch had first removed Jax's staff, the Guardians were ready to meet Jax in battle.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! if you did please review, as it means a lot to me :D**

**Next chapter will be the last :( and will prob be up 2morrow :)**

**Thanks if you have stuck with this story from the beginning!  
**


	27. Chapter 28 (Revenge)

**So I have decided that the fight shall be uploaded in 2 or more parts, it depends on how long it ends up!**

**so here ya go! Enjoy part 1!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own anything apart from Jax :)**

**i hope that this chappie lives up to what you expect, I really tried hard to get this chappie perfect, there are still a few things that need sorting out but on the whole I am please with how this chappie turned out!**

* * *

The bitterly cold wind seemed to cut through fur and skin alike, leaving a lasting cold that refused to let go and felt as though I had sunk into their very bones.

Jack was the only one who was in his element, his blue eyes shone with determination, his white hair blowing about his face, adding an a dramatic air to the scene, in his arms was his staff along with a collection of ice-weapons. Beside him stood four majestic ice-wolves, their fur whiter than the snow and their teeth sharp as daggers, behind the wolves stood large reindeer, also made from ice, their antler tips were as sharp as needles and their hooves were harder than diamonds.

Nightmares stood beside sand-creatures and for the first time ever the two opposites weren't at each others throats. Pitch and Sandy stood side by side, their respective sand-creatures standing or floating patiently behind them.

Tooth hovered in the air with her army of mini-fairies behind her. The usually shy and adorable creatures were now armed with tiny swords (provided and created by the yetis) and their small bodies were completely covered by lightweight armour.

Bunny stood with his huge sentinel eggs beside and behind him, with the smaller eggs underneath their feet, carefully avoiding being trampled.

North's army was easily the most formidable-looking. At the head of the group stood North and beside him, Phil.

Behind them were hundreds of yetis, all armed with impressive swords and cloaked in armour. Hidden beneath the yetis impressive bulks' crouched dozens and dozens of elves. The elves were also armed, with slightly less impressive weapons (several clutched rolling pins, thick books and whisks.)

The Guardians (and Pitch) stood a silent vigil in the cold and the dark as they waited for Jax to make an appearance.

They knew that Jax was aware that they were in possession of his staff and that he was currently tracking his staff cross county, however they had no clue as to when he would show himself.

Just when Bunny was starting to complain about the cold an eerie laugh echoed around the assembled army, unsettling them and stretching their nerves further.

Then out from the mist a dark figured appeared.

The army shifted as the figure came closer and closer before stopping a spear throw away.

"So the little Guardians have come to fight me and you have brought some friends, including Pitch I see, I tried to warn you, friend they corrupt you and turn you into their servant, is that what you want?"

Pitch's response was to send a spear of black sand hurtling towards Jax who laughed before stepping away.

"Well as your have brought some friends, I thought that I would as well." Jax whistled and hundreds of dark shapes also began to appear through the mist, some flying some walking and some gently floating.

"I have been gathering friends in the last few years, waiting for the day that we could finally destroy everything related to the Guardians." Now some figures could be made out. There was a tall slim woman with burning auburn hair and piercing green eyes, in her hand she held a deadly sharp, yellow and black sword. Beside her walked another slim woman, this time with long straight blond hair and bright blue eyes. In her hands she also carried a deadly sharp, green and black sword. Behind the two woman walked a young, well muscled man, with dark brown hair, dark tanned skin and fierce green eyes. With him the young man carried a large flame-red bow with a quiver on his back that was stuffed with hundreds of different arrows.

The two women and the man came to stand by Jax's side and raised their weapons, ready to do battle, still more figures emerged from the mist.

"In your centuries of being loved and believed in you have gathered quite an impressive number of enemy's, many of them far older than even you Pitch, some of them even precede our friend Manny."

The Guardians and their fellow fighters stared in shock at the powerful forces gathering in front of them.

Jack felt hope beginning to wither and die in his chest until he looked around and saw where he was. He was completely surrounded by snow and ice, the element he could control effortlessly.

"North I have an idea that will greatly reduce their numbers and possibly add to ours."

"I'm all ears Jack, I need some good news right about now."

In whispered tones Jack explained the bases of his idea to North whose smile slowly grew as Jack talked.

"Jack you are genius, do it now while they are distracted."

Jack looked around him once more and then silently commanded the winds to whip up the lying snow. Within seconds the powerful winds had created a thick shield preventing Jax from seeing what Jack was doing. Jack quickly ordered the wind to raise him into the air as everyone stared on in confusion.

Summoning every drop of power within him Jack grabbed his staff and willed every single snowflake to whirl into the air and the wind to blow and roar. The Guardians on the ground strained their eyes to pick out the small figure of the Winter Spirit amid all of the snow and ice.

The wall of snow dropped down and Jax and his army were exposed to the devastating strength and fury of the snowstorm. With Jack in the very heart of the storm the snow was attacking Jax troops, forcing them back, depleting their strength and weakening their resolve to fight.

For over an hour the blizzard raged, during which time dozens and dozens of Jax's allies ran, unwilling to face the fury of the storm.

When Jack could no longer maintain the blizzard he allowed the winds to calm down and willed the snow to settle again, and then finally Jack touched the ground again to the awestruck gazes of his friends.

"Jack even I didn't except that, I never knew you were capable of producing a storm of that size!" North was the first to congratulate Jack then he suddenly surged forward towards the shaky spirit as Jack wobbled then topped toward the snow. North needn't have worried, Jack's oldest friend and closest companion gently caught the boy and lifted him to his feet again.

"Thanks wind, don't worry I'm just a bit tired after that little show, I'll be fighting fit again in a moment or two."

"Very impressive Jack, you have expanded your bag of tricks since we last met." Jax's taunting voice pulled Jack from his exhaustion and he was ready to recreate his storm again if it meant he could destroy Jax.

Jack looked over to Jax and his army and was thrilled to see it severely depleted, so many of Jax's 'friends' had been unable to stand the cold and the blizzard and had fled, much more than Jack had dared to hope.

However the young man and the two beautiful women had not fled and had remained at Jax's side.

"That was ace mate, if I had known that you were capable of that I woulda never have teased you the way I have, but now I think we are gonna need to fight head on, perhaps later you can recreate that storm and scare of the rest of his troops?"Jack followed Bunny's gaze to see the formindable force still assembled just a short in front of them. Seeing how many enemies still remained Jack's heart sunk to the bottom of his chest and wiped the grin clear from his face.

"You'll have to try harder Jack, we're still here." Jax's taunting cry fuelled Jack and gave him the strength he needed too face the fight that would soon ensue.

Jack grinned a his friends and family before drawing his ice sword and summoning his ice-creatures.

Jack charged forward with his wolves and deer at his heels and with his army stretching behind him.

* * *

**so yea, hope you enjoyed Jack's little show! If you liked this chappie please review, please please! **

**Next bit will prob be uploaded tomorrow when I get home from school :( **

**also if you enjoyed this story then please check out my other ROTG fanfic :) this 1 has done quite well and I would be thrilled if my other one did half as well! So please get reading!**

**Also the three people who are with Jax are Spring (young man) Summer (blonde woman) and Autumn (auburn woman)**


	28. Chapter 29 (Revenge)

**So here you go! Newest chappie!**

**I spent quite a while in this one (despite how short it is) and I'm pretty happy with how it has turned out :)**

**Sorry it is so short next chappie should be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any way :(**

**Please review, follow, fave and enjoy! **

* * *

Within seconds the devastating silence of Antarctica had been broken by the screams and shouts of a battlefield.

Jack had shot straight up into the air so he could scan the area for any sign of Jax, just as he caught sight of the raven-haired teenager the blond women soared up to meet him, with a snarl on her lips and blood on her sword. Just the close proximity of the Spirit of Summer and the heat that radiated from her was enough to make Jack feel like death warmed up.

"You should never have been made a Guardian, your barely past three hundred; I should have been the one who was chosen as I am well past eight hundred."

"MIM thought that you were past your best, getting old it sucks doesn't it." Jack knew that taunting the crazy Spirit of Summer would most likely end with him plummeting unconscious to the ground but the look on her face would almost be worth it.

Jack summoned an ice-eagle (another one of his new tricks) which took the brunt of blondie's attack and even managed to get in a few hits of its own. Leaving behind his creation to fight, Jack once again soared across the battleground, keeping an eye on his friends as they fought their own fights. North was holding off three minor spirits with the help of a large nightmare. Tooth was fighting several spirits as well, with a swarm of her fairies by her side, every time one her fairies was hit Tooth would scream and then destroy, in a grief-fuelled attack whatever had dared to hurt her children. After a few unlucky creatures had faced the rage and ruthlessness of Tooth's mothering instincts she and her own were left well alone. Bunny was surrounded by his eggs and they were steadily ploughing a large gap through the enemies.

The yetis and elves were also doing their part. The yetis had spread out and were taking out enemies with deadly efficiency and the elves were tripping up anyone foolish enough to get in their way.

It was Pitch and Sandy who were the deadliest though. Sandy's whips lashed through the air bringing an almost instant death to their targets and Pitch was hurling spears of black sand towards any one who ventured near enough to be hit, the black sand would slowly choke them, and if they were lucky Sandy would take pity on Pitch's victims and with a touch of his golden sand would end their suffering. Most who were attacked by the black sand died in agony, regretting their choice in sideing with the insane boy.

After drifting over the battle again, blasting ice at random enemies and freezing them to the spot, Jack finally spotted Jax.

Jax was standing with two huge men either side of him. Both had ridiculously large muscles, and there wasn't even one strand of hair between them, and judging by the complete lack of expressions on their faces they weren't very high on the evolutionary scale. Jack smirked, getting past guard dog one and two would be easy, it was the defeating Jax part he was worried about.

The two men look up simultaneously and literally growled as Jack drew closer. Jax looked up as well and for a moment shock registered in his eyes before being replaced with contempt and hate.

"Well done Jack, you found me!" Jax stepped back behind the reassuring bulks of his bodyguards.

"If you manage to get past these two though, I might willingly hand myself over."

The two hulking bodyguards stepped forward and Jax's slim body completely disappeared from view.

"Let's go then fellas." Jack tightened his hold on his staff, although he no longer needed it to use his powers he was stronger when he had it.

Jack's face dropped when, defying all laws of gravity the two huge men floated gently into the air, although they didn't posses the same grace and agility in the air as Jack did it still lost him one advantage. Just as he was still reeling from this shock, guard dog one flew at him and it was only at the last possible moment that Jack managed to drop away from the blow that could have easily knocked him unconscious.

That was enough to shake the fun out of it.

Jack shot dozens of deadly ice-shards at the two men who easily avoided the flying missiles and then shot plumes of fire from their hands, narrowly missing Jack's head.

Jack happily returned fire (well ice) and this time a shard of ice pierced through guard dog two's leg. Howling in agony the large man fell back to earth, landing with a heavy thump.

His friend stared shocked at the wounded figure of his companion before blasting shot after shot of fire at Jack; each to avenge his friend's wound.

Jack screamed as a fireball burned through the material of his trousers and scorched the skin beneath, he could feel the throbbing pain of his leg and a moment his vision blurred and he dropped from the sky. Luckily wind was there to catch him and play a cold breeze across the burn, soothing it enough to push the pain to the back of his mind.

By the time Jack had recovered enough to see straight, the wounded man had risen from the ground and was back in the air again.

The two of them approached Jack, flame burning bright in their hands, they held the advantage over the wounded Spirit and they knew it.

Jack screamed again as two more fireballs made contact with his skin. The pain was now pulling him towards unconsciousness and despite winds efforts Jack plummeted to the ground, unable to stop himself or even slow down his fall.

Jack closed his eyes as he fell and waited to feel the agony as he hit floor. It never came, instead there was a loud groan as Jack struck something fluffy.

"Hey mate, I got ya." Jack almost fainted with relief when he heard Bunny's unmistakable Australia, and understood that the fluffy thing he had hit had been Bunny, who carefully stood him on his feet and handed him his staff, which had fallen in the snow beside them.

"Now what do you say we teach those drongos a lesson about why you don't mess with a Guardian!"

Jack smirked and nodded.

Together the two Guardians faced up to the men, one armed with a staff with the power of winter behind him, the other armed with boomerangs and exploding eggs with the power of Hope behind him.

Attacking as one force Jack and Bunny slowly overcame the two men, who looked once at the furious Guardians before them and then at each other before hightailing it.

"Cowards, the lot of them." Bunny scoffed as the two men ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Well done you two, I really thought that they had beaten you Jack, oh well guess its me vs you now."

"This is a battle you should face on your own but if you do need a hand just holler and I'll come running as will the others, good luck Frostbite."

Bunny clapped Jack on the shoulder once before grabbing his boomerangs and disappearing back it or he thick of the fighting. Jack watched him go and silently wished him luck as well.

Then he turned to face his nemesis.

* * *

**If there are any** **spelling and/or grammar mistakes, just ignore them and I'll get around to fixing everything.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, was it to slow to fast, was it good bad?**

**Next chappie will be up soon :)**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	29. Chapter 30 (Revenge)

**taadaa! Last chapter :( **

**Thanks so so much to everyone who has viewed, followed, faverouted and reviewed! It would take to long to list you all :( so I hope your all happy with just one big thanks!**

**It really really means a lot that my story was so well liked:D**

* * *

All other sounds faded away as Jack focused his powers and concentrated on Jax, he had to win this. It was the one fight he couldn't afford to lose.

At the same second the two Spirits leapt at each other. Jax with a long black sword clutched tight in his hand and Jack with his beloved staff.

The two of them were well matched and for several minutes neither could get close to the other, without leaving themselves open to a counter attack. Then Jack made a mistake and overreached, leaving his side open to attack. Jax took the opportunity and lunged forward and pierced Jack's side with the tip of his sword.

Jack gasped as a white hot agony burned through his body.

Pulling a hand away from his wounded side, Jack almost fainted as the hand came away drenched in blood.

"Careful Jack this is no game, people get hurt in battle."

Jax held his stained sword out in front of him and slinked closer to Jack.

Jack smirked at Jax before dropping to his knees in the snow.

The arrogant grin was wiped from Jax's face as he noticed the lack of fresh blood oozing from the wound. Jack grinned smugly at Jax as he stood up and let the bloodied snow slip through his fingers.

The two of them rushed at each other again and this time they abandoned their weapons, choosing instead too fight like animals, with fingernails and teeth. Jack drew his nails down Jax's face, leaving behind jagged bloody marks from which fresh blood flowed.

In return Jax dragged his nails across Jack's neck, luckily missing any major veins but still drawing a severe amount of blood.

The two of them darted away, breathing hard and blinking blood from their eyes. Jack held a hand to his throat, wincing slightly as he touched the raw skin. Jax also held a hand to the cuts on his face as the two rivals glared at each other.

Simultaneously the two boys began circling each other like wolves, each waiting for an opening to attack.

When it came they leapt at each other and Jax's sunk his teeth into Jack's arm, so desperate to end the fight that he was reverting back to his most primal part. In response Jack dragged his bloodied nails down Jax's face again drawing more blood.

Jax let go, and again the two boys backed off, blooding dripping from their faces and necks.

The two boys stared at each other and slowly the primal light faded from their eyes. Silently they both retrieved their weapons and faced off again.

"Master?" A small leprechaun nervously approached Jax and handed him a long, black staff.

"That blasted rabbit had it and wasn't keen on anyone getting close to it, but we managed it and the rabbit now regrets having anything to do with your staff." The leprechaun bowed low and held up the staff

Jax gleefully snatched the staff away from the leprechaun and admired his precious staff.

"Let's test that it still works, and the Guardians haven't messed with it."

Jax lowered the staff and shot several dagger-sharp ice shards from the tip all of which rushed to their target and impaled him before he could even scream.

Jack stared in horror as the leprechaun toppled forwards and lay convulsing in a puddle of snow, stained with his blood.

Jax laughed as the convulsions weakened and the leprechaun fell limp and lifeless.

"Now we can finish what we started." With his staff returned Jax flew easily into the air and looked down at Jack.

Jack joined Jax in the air and immediately the two winter spirits began to fire deadly sharp shards of ice. Jack would narrowly avoid being hit and would then return fire on Jax.

Slowly the two spirits rose higher and higher, until people on the ground began to blur into shapeless blobs of colour. The wind around them began to react to their emotions and started to howl and roar as its children fought. The weather also reacted and the snow began to whirl around in a frenzy, making it impossible for the people far below to see two feet in front of them. Miles and miles above the ground though the two spirits were unaffected by the weather, in fact it made them stronger.

Jack sent blast after blast of ice at Jax only to have it returned to him as Jax did the same. This continued for hours, with neither spirit getting a hit, until due to sheer luck on his part Jax managed to send a shard of ice deep into Jack's belly. Instantly the wind and snow calmed as Jack cried out in agony, clutching his heavily-bleeding belly. Jax grinned, he knew the fight was drawing to its end and he lifted his staff above his head as he prepared to finish the fight.

Jack managed to lift his heavy head to see the staff held ready above his head, Jax's face was twisted into a mask of rage as he stared down at Jack and he raised the staff higher. However despite the hate written on his face, he hesitated and Jack saw indecision flare in his eyes, even now there was some part of Jax that was unwilling to kill, and that moment of hesitation that was all that Jack needed. Ignoring the burning pain in his belly he flew at Jax and wrestled the staff from his hand, and without Jax's staff working its magic they began to plummet towards the ground, as Jack, in his current state, was to weak to hold them both in the air.

* * *

Bunny had just managed to struggle to his feet when he realised that the precious staff he had kept clutched in his hands to prevent Jax from getting back was gone. Just as this registered, Bunny's sensitive ears heard a familiar, eerie chuckle. Following the noise to its source Bunny saw Jax and Jack having a face off. They stood in a circle of trodden down snow, so they obviously had been at it for a while and this was proved by the wounds covering both of their faces.

The two boys leapt into the air and within seconds were beyond the reaches of Bunny's eyesight, as the boys disappeared the wind picked up and a snowstorm started that made Jack's storm from 1968 look like an amateurs temper tantrum, this storm was the creation of powerful spirits.

For several hours, Bunny strained his eyes, trying to pick out a boy's small thin form. After several false alarms Bunny finally picked out two bodies falling back to earth. Bunny's heart gave a stutter as he recognized one of them bodies as Jack's. Both boys were falling from to far and to fast to survive an impact with the ground. Bunny desperately glanced around for someone, anyone who could help Jack.

There was no sign of Tooth, North, Sandy or Pitch. He knew that if he could just find one of them and get them to see Jack falling there would be a problem, however he couldn't find them an so there was a problem.

For the second time in as many minutes Bunny felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the multicoloured form if Tooth and her fairies streaking towards the falling figure. Bunny heavy a huge sigh of relief and bounded forwards to meet them as they landed.

* * *

It was one of the weirdest things Jack had ever experienced.

As soon as he began to fall he knew he was going to die, and unlike the first time there would be no coming back. Although all Guardians are immortal and healed quick if the wound was to severe or if the pain was to much, Manny took pity on them and removed their immortality and with it their suffering.

Jack could see Jax out of the corner of his eye and it surprised him to see a small smile stretched across his face. Jax was looking forward to death?!

Jack wanted to keep his eyes open until the moment that it all ended but he could feel unconsciousness pulling at him, enticing him into a sleep from which he would never awaken. The notion of feeling no pain as he died seduced him and he closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him.

Little did he know that if he had kept his eyes open for just a few seconds longer he would have felt the comforting arms of Tooth and her gang of fairies as they caught him.

* * *

"Is he awake?"

"I think he's waking up!"

"Everyone back up, he's waking up!"

The loud voices pierced the peaceful bubble Jack had been floating in, when the bubble popped all of the pain came rushing back as did the memory of him falling to his death.

Groggily he opened his eyes and took in the beautiful sky and marvelled at the fact he was still alive.

Jack bolted upright as the jumbled memories of the battle began to piece together.

Instantly there was a stabbing pain in his belly and then the voices began again.

"Easy Jack, easy."

"Your safe now."

"It's all over, don't worry."

The voices soothed him and he slowly allows himself to be lowered down. Now with the immediate pain subsiding Jack could focus on the faces that went with the voices.

He looked closely at each of his friends, searching for any sign that they were in pain. They were all covered in blood and looked almost dead on their feet from exhaustion, however apart from that they seemed fine. Now that he had reassured himself that they were okay he needed to ask the question that had been burning him since e had awoken.

"Jax is he alive?" The Guardians froze at Jack's query and all exchanged glances.

"Yes he is, but not for long, the fall broke his back and almost every other bone in his body." Despite how much Tooth despised Jax her voice was sad as she described his situation.

Jack stared at her, shocked.

"Where is he?" The Guardians all stared at Jack and opened their mouths to talk but his expression brokered no argument.

Silently the Guardians led Jack over to where a boy lay crumpled and broken in the snow, an ocean of blood surrounded him and his limbs were all twisted. Jax saw Jack and his eyes brightened and he attempted to speak.

"Jck, I'm sckory." In his fall Jax ribs had broken and several of them had pierced his lungs making breathing and talking near impossible.

Jack knew what he was asking though, now that he knew Jax was dying he wanted the same thing.

"Don't worry about, I forgive you."

The Guardians (and Jax) stared surprised and shocked. After his initial surprise Jax's face broke out into a huge grin and even though his every breath rattled his body and was most likely causing him agony the smile didn't fade until long after the light in his eyes did.

Jack stayed by the body of the boy who had been such a big part of him for three hundred years and then had tried to kill him for three years.

Finally, hours after Jax's life had faded away Jack rose silently to his feet and looked towards the Guardians. It was all over, now it was time to return home and heal from all the wounds inflicted on their bodies and on their very souls.

* * *

Four months after the battle that had

come to be known as the 'Battle of Revenge' and Jack had felt that he was a close to recovered as he ever would be and so in celebration of this North had thrown a huge party at the Pole, one of the biggest ever to have been held there.

After hours of dancing, feasting, singing and just generally partying, Jack collapsed onto the nearest sofa and watched a drunk Phil as he staggered around, he watched Tooth dance with her fairies again and again. He watched as North teased Bunny relentlessly about Christmas being better than Easter. He watched in amazement Sandy and Pitch communicating perfectly in sand images. And for the first time in a very long time Jack Frost was loved and he was happy.

The times of Jack Frost as 'a rebel without a cause' were over over. He had a family that loved him and he had the children of the world to protect.

* * *

**wow. It's the end *burst into tears***

**If i could ask a quick favor, my best friend made me a Jack Frost video and has posted it on youtube and it would mean a lot to her and to me if you would spend just two minutes watching it :)**

watch?v=UOk-LngNBKo

**Hope this lives up to your expections (and possibly exceeds them *crosses fingers*) **

**please review to tell me what you thought! **

**Thanks again for sticking with me and this story :)**

**and with that this story has finished :(**


End file.
